Allegaint 2
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: This a sequel to Allegiant: The alternate Ending, & we continue off where we left off. How does Tris take her pregnancy. What does Tobias think of him being a father. What is Marcus up to. What is Natalie's life like living with her parents Tris & Tobias all her life until she was 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series. Veronica Roth does, I just own copies.**

**Last story: ****_"Tobias I'm pregnant."_**

**Chapter 1: Tobias prov.**

"How long?", I ask her. "3 weeks, &amp; of course it's your's no one else's.", she said before I could ask is it mine as a joke. "Are you sure you are? You thought you were 2 months ago, &amp; it was a fake positive.", I said. ''Yes, I'm sure. I had morning sickness, cravings, &amp; mood swings.", she said loud enough that Christina &amp; Zeke were watching us. "Did I just hear you say you are pregnant?", said Christina looking at Tris. Yea, &amp; it's true, so shut up.", Tris said. "Whoa, you are gone for about 3 weeks &amp; already you have mood swings.", said Zeke. "Hey, cut her some slack, or I will shoot you. She had 3 weeks.", I said pulling her in closer to me. I whispered to her ear, &amp; asked, "Hey where did you get those scratches &amp; cuts from?" She just looked down, &amp; didn't look at me. I could tell something was wrong, &amp; bothering her, but she doesn't want to tell me here with people. We get back to the compound, &amp; I help Tris get down from the ramp. Then we get back to our apartment, &amp; I said, "OK, no one is around, well sorta. So tell me why do you have some scratches &amp; cuts on you, they aren't fresh from today?" She bites her lip, then says, "David's son, Henry, touched me &amp; said he was going to help me get out, but he didn't. He tried to...rape me, but I knocked him out before anything happened." I try not to freak out at the fact that the Devil's (David) son almost raped MY wife, &amp; then hit her because she was pregnant with MY child. She kisses me before I could say anything, &amp; does calm down. I feel like I want to kill him right now, before he hurts anyone else. I pick her up &amp; carry her on back &amp; take her to the dinning hall so she could eat. While walking, I see Zeke &amp; Abby, my sister, making out, but I don't have to time to yell at them. Right now I just want to focus mainly on Tris &amp; Tris only, she is main priority right now &amp; always will be. I am glad that she is pregnant, &amp; I don't to hear anymore of Zeke &amp; Uriah's jokes about me being 'lame in the sack' sorta say. I was worried that I couldn't give her a baby, but 3 weeks later here she is pregnant. When we got to the dinning hall, I got both of us some Dauntless cake, burgers, &amp; mashed potatoes. She ate what I gave her, then I picked her up &amp; carried her on my back again. She did complain at first at me carrying her, but I can tell her legs are bothering her from deep cuts on her. When we got to the apartment I got some really warm water, rags, &amp; bandages for her. I know she is strong &amp; usually never let's me help her, but now she does. After I was done I carried her to the bedroom, &amp; she fell asleep on top of my chest. I go to sleep shortly after she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tris prov. **

I wake up being rushed to the bathroom, &amp; I vomit in the toilet. Tobias walks in &amp; is beside me holding my long hair back &amp; patting on my back. I'm glad that I'm back with him, &amp; he is here to support &amp; help me through this pregnancy. After I was completely done, Tobias handed me a glass of water &amp; wiped the leftover vomit off from my mouth. "Are you Ok now?", he asked wiping some of the vomit off. "yea, but I'm better now that you are here to help &amp; support me. My first day at this was bad.", I said &amp; he sorta laughed at that. "I bet, come on we have some initiates to train. They changed the time now it's pretty much all year we get new initiates. Just different phases of training.", he said. "Really, that surprises me.", I replied. It really did surprise me since full time training takes about 1-2 months. First physical (1 month), mental (1-2 months), &amp; then whatever job you have here besides fighting which I don't really know since I only have a couple. I do still work in the tattoo parlor &amp; as instructor, but me &amp; Tobias are leaders now. He made me some pancakes &amp; eggs, &amp; then we go to work. He told me we don't have to instructors right now, since I'm pregnant &amp; it would be hard for me, but I refuse since I need to punch &amp; kick something. He gave me that worried look when I said I'm going to be an instructor, but he just nodded &amp; followed me. I saw 20 people for me &amp; Tobias to train, &amp; 20 for Abby &amp; Christina to train. Me &amp; Tobias got the transfers while the girls got the Dauntless born. I saw a girl looking at Tobias, so I got closer to him. "Listen up, this is Six &amp; I'm Four, we will be your instructors during your training. You will listen, pay attention, &amp; respect us, is that understood.", Tobias commanded in his instructor voice that turns me on a little. They all shouted, 'Yes, sir.' "You'll be trained physically &amp; mentally. You will be ranked together with the Dauntless born &amp; sleeping in the same dorm with them for a couple of weeks until you complete the first phase of training. Whoever is below the 20th mark on the scoreboard will be cut, &amp; will be faction-less for a year, or give up.", I said strongly in my instructor voice. Tobias smiled lightly at me since now both us have to have our poker faces on. We led all 20 them in the dorm that fit 60, &amp; I remember my time here. The blood from Edward is still in that same spot, but now it's sorta fading away. They complained about the bathroom part &amp; beds, but I didn't really bother me anymore. "Where are the girls' side?"said a girl I found out whose name was Brittany. ''There is none, you &amp; the guys are all sleeping in same dorm.", I replied while the guys smiled &amp; punched each other in arm. After a 5 minutes of that both me &amp; Tobias shot a blank in the ceiling &amp; then Tobias said, "Knock it off or the next one won't be in the ceiling." They all stopped &amp; listened to us. "Get to the furnace, &amp; then dinning hall. After you guys eat then your training begins.", I said in my instructor voice. They left, &amp; went where we told them. Me &amp; Tobias went &amp; have lunch while they threw their old faction clothes in the furnace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tris prov.**

"Tobias, do you want to know the sex of the baby before it is born or not?", I ask him. "It really doesn't matter to me, but if I had to chose I would go with surprise.", he I have some time, I go to the infirmary to find out what I'm having &amp; how many I'll be having. I still don't know if I'm just having one. When I was held captive by David, his doctors never told me if I was going to have more than just one. I don't know why I feel like I could more I just do. I see Shauna working here, because of Zeke. I know she doesn't like seeing him, because he cheated on her with Abby, but hiding is just cowardice. "Hey, Shauna can I get an ultrasound too find out on what I'm having &amp; how many?", I ask her. "Well, you have to come back when you are 20 weeks to find out what the baby's sex is, but how long have you been pregnant.", she said. "2 days I'll be 4 weeks pregnant.", I replied to her. "Well, congrats, &amp; I guess I'll see you or Tori will in 16 weeks." , she said with a smile. That was the first time I've seen her smile ever since Zeke cheated on her with Abby. I know she hates Abby for taking Zeke away from her &amp; that she is younger than her by 3 years, but I don't blame either one of them. I've never seen Zeke this happy with any girl &amp; neither has Tobias he told me, so I think Abby did him a favor. I haven't seen Zeke stare at another girl's butt or breast ever since he has been dating Abby. Tobias still doesn't like the fact that Zeke is dating is younger sister, but he's just being what any older brother does: hate the sister's boyfriend. My brother Caleb still doesn't like or trust Tobias, &amp; he's gonna be pissed when I tell him I'm pregnant. He didn't like Tobias when he was dating me, proposed to me, &amp; married me, so being pregnant probably the worst one. Then there is Evelyn, who hates me for well being in Tobias life &amp; dirtied him up apparently.

...

**Tobias prov. (later that day)**

Tris tells me that she wants to tell Evelyn &amp; Caleb that she is pregnant. Not that I hate both of them, but both of them hate me &amp; Tris. I know Evelyn hates Tris &amp; Caleb hates me, well Evelyn has warmed up little to Tris, but I'm not really sure. We invited our friend &amp; the two main guests to dinner. Christina, Uriah, Abby, Zeke, Matthew, Peter, also came, but were probably almost drunk. I have went sober ever since Tris got pregnant, &amp; then I hear Caleb shouting about something. I knew me &amp; Tris had to tell them now or else it would be worse. I nudge Tris to tell Evelyn &amp; Caleb about her pregnancy. "Alright everyone shut &amp; listen up this is not a welcome back party for me. This a party that well for a new addition, in our lives. I'm pregnant.", she &amp; I held her close. "Your what? How the hell did that happen?", Caleb said looking at me like he is going to kill me, but knows I can kill him in a second. "How could you do this to him. He doesn't want any kids.", Evelyn said pointing at me. "How would you know you where never in my life. So either you guys corporate with is &amp; deal with it or get out of both of our lives.", I said strongly. By now the rest of the people that were here left, &amp; Evelyn &amp; Caleb stayed silent. "Fine, I always did wanted a grand-child.", Evelyn said nicely for the first time after she met Tris. "How could you do this to my sister? She is younger than you, &amp; you don't deserve her.", Caleb said right in front of my face. Before me, Caleb, &amp; Evelyn could say anything, Tris pushed Caleb &amp; Evelyn out the door. "That was a little better than I thought it would go.", Tris said kissing me. I nodded at her, 7 carried her to the bedroom. I kiss her passionately, &amp; then said "Goodnight Tris." She did go to sleep &amp; soon I did too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tris prov. (2 months later)**

I wake up feeling rushed to the bathroom, &amp; my head in toilet. Tobias is standing next to me holding my medium length hair back, &amp; patting my back. After 15 minutes I was done, &amp; then he handed me a glass water &amp; wiped some of the left-over off. "You done now?", he asked in a yawn. I looked at the clock that was in bedroom &amp; it read 5:01 A.M. "Go back to sleep, you need it &amp; I do too.", I said. He helped me up, &amp; I do have tiny baby bump, that I'm proud of &amp; Tobias is too. We go back to sleep, for about 3 hours, &amp; after we go to work.

...

After lunch, Abby told me she wanted to talk to me alone. I was surprised at this, since she never wants to talk to me alone. I went over where she wanted to meet, &amp; she stands against the wall like Tobias. "Hey, Tris I need your advice.", she said. "Ok, what is it?", I said nervously. "How do you tell your boyfriend that...", she paused. "That what? Come on spit it out.", I said. "That you are pregnant.", she said looking at the floor. "Wait what I... how?", I replied. "I don't know. Both of us took precaution &amp; I know I am. I took the test 3 times, missed my month, &amp; I had an ultra-sound, I guess I'm having twins.", she said sorta looking at me. "Oh, so you feel like you did something wrong, &amp; Zeke will leave you because of it.", I said trying to comfort her. "Yea, but don't tell anyone, especially Tobias. I rather have myself tell him, then you.", she said with her dark blue eyes, that are even darker than Tobias'. I nodded &amp; I agreed with her she should tell Tobias herself, but I don't like to keep secrets from Tobias.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I see Abby &amp; Zeke arguing about something, &amp; I go near to get closer look. I stay in a corner so they can't see me, but I can see &amp; hear them good enough. "Are you sure you are?", said Zeke rubbing his hands on Abby, that makes me sick. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you.", she replied. "You sure about what?", I ask as I walked towards both of them. I noticed that Abby's eyes are red from crying, &amp; all I'm thinking is ways to hurt &amp; kill Zeke for making her cry. "Uhh, nothing, why?", she said &amp; I can tell she is lying. "Abby, I know you are hiding something from me, so tell me. Or do I have to shoot Zeke in the arm, &amp; you know I will.", I said strongly. Zeke gulped, &amp; nodded yes to Abby. "Look, just promise me you won't freak out or shoot Zeke or even hurt him.", she said with her dark blue that are begging for mercy. "Fine, &amp; why would I freak out?", I asked. "Well, I'm pregnant.", Abby said getting front of Zeke. "You bastard. I'm going to kill you.", I said running towards Zeke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: Abby, Tobias' younger sister, is pregnant with Zeke's twins.**

**Chapter 5: Tobias prov.**

"Your dead.", I said as I made my way towards Zeke. Zeke was in fear, but I can't kill him now because Abby is in front of him. "You said you wouldn't hurt him remember, or are you not better than your parents.", she said strongly. I un-clenched my hands before I hit him until he stops moving. I don't ever want to be like Evelyn &amp;/or Marcus, never. I do worry that I will hurt Tris &amp; our baby, because I know there is a darkness in me that I can't control. "Look, Abby I'll support you, but I won't like him.", I said as I walked away &amp; headed to my apartment. While I'm walking all I can think about is me hurting Tris &amp; our child in different ways. I never want to hurt either one of them, especially Tris. When I got home, I smelled Tris cooking some steak &amp; mashed potatoes, which were my favorite meal that she cooked. I smiled at her &amp; the tiny bump popping out on her stomach. "Hey.", she kissing me. "Hey, how do you feel?", I ask her. "Well, I vomited a couple times after you disappeared, so pretty normal.", she replied. "Hey, umm Abby is pregnant by the way.", I said. "Yea, I know. Abby told me asking for advice for that. She told me not to tell you, but well maybe I would have.", she said handing me a plate of food. "Really, well I want to kill Zeke now.", I said. She laughed at &amp; said, "Now you know how Caleb felt." "Oh your hormonal today.", I said. "Oh, shut up &amp; eat your steak.", she said. It doesn't bother me that she does get a little bratty sorta say, but she is pregnant &amp; has mood swings here &amp; there. We ate the dinner she had made, &amp; get a bath ready for her. I call her in, &amp; she comes in &amp; smiles at me. I help her get in, &amp; wash her back for her. I can still see the scabs on her legs from her possible rape that Henry did on her, &amp; I still want to kill him. No one has seen or herd of where David &amp; Henry is, but I swear when I do see them I am going to kill them both right there &amp; then. When she was done, I helped her out &amp; put her on the bed. She fell asleep on top of me, &amp; I doze off dreaming of her, me &amp; our baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tobias prov.**

Its Thursday, &amp; we have to go over to Uriah's to play Candor or Dauntless. Part of me wishes Shauna wouldn't come, but she is still a friend. She has been well bitchy lately, &amp; I know Zeke dating Abby is bothering her. I like Shauna, but Abby makes Zeke happy &amp; well a better person. I never have seen Zeke this serious over a girl &amp; actually happy, but I still hate the fact that he got my sister pregnant. Me &amp; Tris leave &amp; head to Uriah's. Right when me &amp; Tris walked through the door most of them were not drunk surprisingly. Then again, Abby is pregnant &amp; Christina has Hannah here so its reasonable. Zeke looks like he is drunk, but I can tell he is faking it. Then we all sat on either the couch or a chair or the girls sat on one of the guy's laps. I always do love that Tris sits on my lap, especially now. It's been 1 month, 3 weeks, &amp; 4 days since me &amp; Tris has had sex, &amp; I don't know how much longer I can wait for about 9 months. Then I hear Peter say, "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" "Uh, Dauntless.", she replied. "I dare you to go in the Pit running around screaming, 'I love Peter.''?, he said. Shauna took off her jacket, &amp; said, "Six. Candor or Dauntless.", she asked. "Dauntless, but no drinking for me.", she replied. "Oh, right, I dare to give Four a lap dance for 10 minutes in front everyone in here.", she said. Tris looked at me &amp; I just look at her with just casual face, but I'm, thinking _Please give me this please. _She did give me a lap dance, &amp; I was happy. After 10 minutes she did stop, &amp; she said, "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?", she asked. "Dauntless.", he replied holding onto Abby. "I dare you to get so drunk tonight that you will have a new tattoo by the end of the night.", Tris said. Zeke took off his jacket, &amp; I guessed he went sober when he found Abby was pregnant. "Wait why did you turn down a drink, you never do?", asked Shauna &amp; I knew this was going to be bad. "Maybe I don't want to have a massive headache in the morning.", replied Zeke &amp; he looked pissed at her. "Hey, shut up. He can drink or not drink it's a choice.", Abby said strongly trying ot back-up Zeke. "Well you didn't date him for 3 years.", Shauna said in a snap. "Oh don't start on the 'I dated him more than you' crap.", Abby said sternly trying not to be pissed at her &amp; try to kill her. "Leave her alone, Shauna.", Zeke said kissing Abby &amp; that drew cross-hairs on him. "How can you be with her, she's younger &amp; your best friend's sister for crying out loud.", Shauna said standing up &amp; looking at me. "It's his life.", I replied to her trying not to get dragged into it. "Really Four, I suspected better from you, &amp; why are you with her now?", she said pointing at me then at Abby. Now I'm pissed off at her for judging how I feel about their relationship. "I'm with her because I love her, &amp; not you not anymore.", Zeke said strongly. "You know why don't you take that whore to hell, &amp; might as well do it right in front of me &amp; in the world.", Shauna said. "I can't she's pregnant. Why don't you go to hell.", Zeke said after realizing he just said that. "What.", everyone said expect me &amp; Tris who are just sitting there watching this. "How the hell did that happen, Zeke. You promised me a year ago that you would marry me, not this skank.", Shauna said. "I don't care if I did or not. I rather die then be with you again, you aren't the same anymore.", Zeke said as he &amp; Abby left. I feel bad for Abby, but I want to yell at Shauna, but she left before I could. The night ended early, &amp; me Tris just went to bed after all that drama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Tris prov. (16 weeks later)**

I get up rushing towards the bathroom, &amp; head is all the way in toilet vomiting away. It was hard for me to bend down, since my stomach is really popping out now, &amp; my curves &amp; breast have really been showing. I know Zeke, Matthew, Uriah, Peter, &amp; Tobias have no problem with that. Tobias is kneeling down next to me patting my back to get all the vomit out of me. I did cut my hair because I didn't want my hair to get in the toilet every time I did this alone or even if Tobias missed a couple strains of hair. Usually, I didn't like to have morning sickness, but today is different. Today I am 20 weeks pregnant (4 months), &amp; today I can find out what I'm having &amp; how many. Me &amp; Tobias told Zeke &amp; Abby that they have to train our initiates while I get ultra-sound. Evelyn, says my stomach is big enough for twins, but i don't know. She has been nice lately, but only for Tobias sake not mine or our baby. When I walked in the kitchen, I smelled bacon pancakes &amp; mixed scrambled eggs, just what I was craving for. I usually don't eat this, I just go for plain food, but can't help it if the cravings take over. I remember yesterday that I ate a chocolate covered pickle, &amp; it tasted good to me &amp; I don't even like pickles. I did eat it, &amp; after breakfast me &amp; Tobias headed to the infirmary. I saw Tori here, &amp; I'm glad Shauna isn't here. She flipped out at Zeke for getting Abby pregnant, but not her when they were dating. Shauna isn't herself anymore ever since Zeke left her for Abby, but she doesn't have to be a complete bitch about it. Like when she saw Abby the first time when her &amp; Zeke broke up &amp; found out about them she called Abby a bitch &amp; a whore. Tori led me &amp; Tobias to the section where the babies are delivered &amp; you get checked on where the baby is positioned. I told Tori to not tell us on what gender is, but tell us how it is positioned &amp; how many. She nodded then put a gel &amp; a hand held monitor that could hear the baby's heartbeat. She smiled, &amp; I said, "What is it?" She turned the computer monitor so we could see, &amp; I see why she smiled. Me &amp; Tobias smiled at the picture of 2 figures that looked almost human, but now I want to know which one is which. "Your babies are aligned perfectly, &amp; they look healthy. You are coming along good in your pregnancy. No need to worry, but if there is any change, tell me.", she said as she handed me an envelope with 2 pictures of the ultrasound, &amp; a note on what the sexes are on them. "Could you tell which was which?", I asked Tobias as we walked down the halls back to the training arena. "No idea, I'm not Erudite.", he said &amp; I sorta laugh at that. "Well, later I think we should get started on that baby room well babies' room.", I said smiling when I said babies. "Yea, but isn't Christina planning a baby shower for you &amp; Abby tonight.", he said. "Crap, I forgot, &amp; it's almost time for it. I love you, bye.", I said as I kissed him &amp; headed to Christina's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: Shauna finds out about Abby &amp; Zeke &amp; Tris &amp; Tobias are having twins.**

**Chapter 8: Tobais prov.**

I wish she didn't leave, but she has been stressed lately. I do what any good husband would do to his pregnant wife, paint the babies' room. I was surprised that she is pregnant with twins, but I am happy about it. I was glad that Amity &amp; Johanna sent 2 cribs when they found out Tris was pregnant, so I wouldn't have to ask Evelyn for mine or Abby's old crib. I rather not have something from my damaged childhood in my house &amp; have one of my kids sleep in it. Amity also gave us some star sticker things which I didn't think would be useful until now. She already picked out the paint &amp; carpet she wanted for the room, &amp; I had a plan for it. I change into some clothes I hardly ever wear &amp; start painting the walls &amp; ceiling a midnight blue. When I was done &amp; let it dried, I start to assemble one of the cribs. Zeke comes in &amp; says, "Four, what the hell are trying to build. A messed coffee table or twin bed for you &amp; Six.", he said &amp; I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess you tried to get in the shower with Abby, but it turned out to be a girls' night out. Look either you hand me that wrench or get the hell out of here.", I said trying to concentrate. "Maybe, but I came here to ask you something, but I see that you are busy so bye.", he said as he left. While I'm assembling this, I think what could he ask me. He is just gonna do it anyway. Finally, I was done &amp; then went back in the babies' room to paint the boarders midnight violet. I know she picked the dark blue for a boy, &amp; the purple for a girl. I don't know if we having both girls or both boys or one each, but now that I know that we are having twins I'm dying to know now. I put the star sticker things where they need to be &amp; paint a silver Ferris wheel &amp; put the writing, 'Fear doesn't shut you down, but it wakes you up.' I was proud of my self of how good I did so far now just the last crib to be built. I let that room dry then start to assemble the crib, which was easier this time. Tris walks in, &amp; sees me just finishing the crib. Then she walks in the babies room that was all dried &amp; finished. "You did all this?", she asked helping me up &amp; pushing the crib into the room. "Yes, because I thought why not do some of it for you.", I said rubbing her arms &amp; kissing her. "I wanted to do some of it with you though.", she said &amp; I kissed her then put my hand on her stomach. "Well, you can furnish the room. I'm not good at that.", I said kissing her belly. "Ok, fine.", she said kissing me &amp; jumped a little. "Did you feel that?", she asked smiling. "No, what was it?", I asked what is going on. "A kick.", she said all happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tris prov. (1 week later)**

I wake up for once a natural wake up, so I make me &amp; Tobias some breakfast. I made his favorite pancakes, burnt toast, scrambled eggs,bacon, &amp; burnt toast plus for me. I was craving for his breakfast &amp; I was welcomed by big, strong arms behind me &amp; putting his hand on my stomach. "Morning beautiful, &amp; you two.", he said kissing me then my stomach. "Right back at you, here.", I said handing him his food. "Tris, are you sure you want go to work, you are popping out.", he said taking a bite out a pancake. "Yes, I'm sure. I can't leave you with 30 initiates to train by yourself. Plus I want to.", I replied to him. "Ok, fine, but when you feel something off tell me, right a way.", he said kissing me then going to the bathroom to take his morning shower. I get dressed in my usual clothes, but now they are slightly bigger then a year ago. My chest has gotten bigger, I have a more curvier figure, my hips are little bigger, &amp; I actually have a butt now. He comes back out with: a slight shave on his thin beard, hair neat but messed up, tight black tee that he knows it turns me on since I can see the muscle on him every detail, loose jeans, his gun on his left side, &amp; I know he has some knives in his combat boots. We leave then we head to the training arena, to meet Zeke &amp; Christina &amp; train all 43 initiates. We had planned to give them an old Dauntless tradition, &amp; they were ready for it. When we walked &amp; as usual they were all fooling around, &amp; Christina, &amp; Abby were trying to get them to shut up. "Why do I always have to do this?", Tobias whispered in my ear as he gun out &amp; loaded a blank. "I don't know, maybe they like it when you shoot something in the ceiling.", I replied. He slightly smiled, &amp; fired a blank, then all the initiates shut up &amp; stood still. One of the girls was looking at Tobias in the way that Nita does that makes me want to hurt her. "Listen up, all of you will have the honor to be doing the oldest tradition in Dauntless: Capture the flag.", he said strongly in his instructor voice that turned me on. The initiates shouted &amp; whooped, but I also shot a blank at the ceiling so they would shut up. "Now shut up &amp; listen. Me &amp; Christina will pick teams while Four &amp; Zeke will arm you each with the paralyzing guns &amp; get you guys ready to jump on separate trains. I don't want hear any whining or complaining. Is that understood?", I said strongly in my instructor voice. I picked a couple of my favorites, Tobias' favorites, &amp; some people that are good in shooting &amp; running. My strategy was that people who are fast, &amp; not built for bulk. When we were done, my team went to the train that headed towards the abandoned fair grounds. I put Amy, a young dark haired girl with brown eyes to come up with a plan while I went to climb the Ferris wheel for a better view. I climbed about 4 steps until Tobias came to follow me. "You don't have to follow me.", I said. "I know, I just want to. I like to remember when we first really connected.", he said right behind. I climbed until we got about 1/3 of the way, &amp; felt something weird with me. It felt like a sharp injuring pain within me that I fell down 2 steps on Tobias who was keeping me up. "Tobias get me down from here!", I said in a panic. "Tris what's wrong.", he said taking me down one step at time. "I DON'T KNOW, JUST GET ME DOWN &amp; IN THE INFIRMARY NOW!", I said holding on my stomach &amp; trying not to scream in pain. He looked worried now, &amp; got me down &amp; took me to the nearest train stop. "Tobias, you have to &amp; watch them, I'll be fine Abby is there.", I said in a groan. "Tris...I..", he tried to say but I interrupted him. "No, buts Mr. Eaton.", I said as he helped me got on a train that took me to the Dauntless compound.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tris prov.**

The pain is sharper &amp; hurts more each minute. Finally, after 10 minutes I was back at the Dauntless compound &amp; Abby helped me get off the train &amp; into the infirmary. I screamed in agonizing silently, because I still have to be an instructor even now. When we got there, Tori laid me down on the infirmary bed. When I laid down, it did took some of the pain out, but not alot &amp; enough for the pain to get out. She did an ultra-sound, &amp; the sight of seeing my unborn babies did cheer me up, but Tori's face says different. She gave me a pill to stop the pain &amp; it did after 6 minutes. She does still has that worried look on her face so I said, "What is going on? Are my babies ok?" "Yes, but your womb is enclosing which means they could be early.", she replied. "Ok, uh so I might see my babies earlier than suspected.", I said, but I know there is more. "It puts a bigger chance of death fro you &amp; the babies. But it's 50/50 chance, if you feel any other sharp pains come straight back here.", she said not looking at me. Now I start worry about my un-born children. It's either I die or them, &amp; I can't let them die when they never had a life. I don't know how am I going to tell Tobias this, but I know he is going to blame himself for this. I leave that room, since I can't be in there anymore, &amp; then Christina runs over to me. "Tris, there...you are. Look, you have to go...see Four. He fell off...the Ferris wheel, &amp; is...unconscious.", she said trying to catch her breath. This all my fault. I told him to stay &amp; watch over the initiates when he could've come with me to the infirmary. "Where is he?", I ask. she grabbed my hand &amp; led towards a room where I see him all bruised up. He had a cast on his left leg &amp; a sling over his right arm. Now I know how Tobias sorta felt about me being in a coma, but this I know he will get out of. I kiss his head gently &amp; sorta wakes up, "Hey Tris.", he said trying to get up. "Uh, huh, you are staying down &amp; get some rest, Doctor's orders.", I said pushing him back gently. "But I want to get up, I hate being treated like a baby.", he complained. "I know, but we will get home soon as you are able to.", I said as I kissed his lips gently. After 2 hours they released Tobias, &amp; we headed back to our apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tobias prov.**

I wake up from the sleep I had &amp; it did help with the pain, &amp; I don't feel much now. I said that to soon when I hit the floor, &amp; my left leg hurt like hell. I reach for the crutches that Tris got me, &amp; I'm glad she didn't listen to me about me not needing them. I walk through the apartment looking for Tris, &amp; I found her furnishing the babies' room, but she seems to be worried about something. I did like how the room was, but I wished she would've waited for me to put some of things on shelves for her. "Hey, you are suppose to be resting still.", she said. "I wanted to see where you were, but you seem worried about something. What happened when you got to the infirmary?", I said. She just looked down at this small bear &amp; bit her until she spoke, "When I went it in, Tori told me something that could bring some dangers to me &amp; the babies. She said my womb was enclosing which only happens when they are going to come soon." "Is that good though I don't really know what that means, but don't we get to see them sooner though.", I asked, but now she is crying. "In way yes, but it puts me &amp; the babies in danger of death. It's a 50/50 chance that all three of us makes it or just me or them dies. But if you have to chose between me &amp; them to save, chose them for me please.", she said hugging me &amp; crying in my shirt. I can't believe she is asking me which one I want to live or die. I need Tris with me, but I know she will blame herself if I chose her over our kids. "Tris, I can't chose the kids over you. We can always have more, but you irreplaceable. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again, ever.", I said kissing her, but I know that didn't make her feel better. I don't want my kids to die, but I lost Tris to many times to lose her again. The rest of the night was in silence, &amp; every time i tried to put my arm around her she just moved away. When she was about to go to sleep she put her arm around me &amp; her hand on her stomach. I held her close to me, &amp; put my left hand that had my wedding band over her stomach. I want my kids to know that their mother means alot to me, &amp; I doubt they can tell. I need to let them know though, so they can pull through, &amp; let her &amp; them live. I can't take anymore deaths that are special to me. I go to sleep, &amp; I dream of me, Tris, &amp; the twins having a normal Dauntless life, but also have a nightmare where I'm a single dad of twins that remind of Tris or it's just me &amp; Tris with no kids. I wake up with deep breaths from those 2 nightmares, I even woke up Tris. "Tobias what's wrong? Why did I wake up to you screaming &amp; hyperventilating?", she asked still mostly sleep. I told her what I dreamed about, &amp; her face was just too much for me to look at her. "Tobias, I know you are worried about me &amp; these 2, but please for me be strong &amp; go back to sleep. I'll protect you from nightmares.", she said kissing me. I remember when I told her that when we were at Amity, but I know what I need to do. I made a promise to myself that I would be there for when she delivers those 2 &amp; I won't leave her side ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously: Tris finds out that her babies will come early than suspected, but either her or babies die or they all live or die.**

**Chapter 12: Tris prov.**

When I wake up, I feel his left arm wrapped around me &amp; on my stomach. My arm is still wrapped around him &amp; my hand is still on my stomach. I don't want to die or even my babies, but if i have to for them to live I will. I wish my womb wasn't enclosing, but what can I do? All I can do right now is sit &amp; wait until my water brakes or another sharp pain. I'm not going to work today &amp; neither is Tobias because both of our pains. My stomach still hurts a little from yesterday, but not as much. Then I feel an urge, &amp; I run straight towards the bathroom to the toilet. I vomit my head off, &amp; Tobias is now standing next to me &amp; patting my back. I wish he didn't get up, he is still recovering over his fall &amp; concision. I can't tell anyone else about me, not even Christina &amp;/or Abby. I wonder if Christina is pregnant again? She is married to Uriah now so I don't know if she is or what. After I was done, he handed me some hot coco, &amp; then limped back towards the kitchen. I would stop him, but I know him that he won't listen to me now. He did hurt himself for me, but I know that he wants to help me through now more than ever. If I wasn't pregnant, we probably would go out on a date &amp; go to a motel room. I don't know how me &amp; him will ever have another alone time together again. I do know that if he had choice he would choose me, but I can't live with myself if my life was worth more than my own children's. I lived my life, but they haven't though. I'm tired of seeing death all the time, &amp; I wish it would just end. But I can't I have to live for Tobias' sake, &amp; maybe we all will live during that time. A few years ago I would die for no reason, but now I just can't die now.. My life has gotten better, &amp; I never thought I would get here with Tobias being his wife &amp; being pregnant with his kids. I go out to the kitchen &amp; eat the eggs, toast,&amp; sausage Tobias made me. I know he is hurting still, but he doesn't have to push himself to help me. After we ate, we went back to bed, but I got on his lap. I have been craving for his skin to be on mine again, &amp; I only can do so much. I kiss his neck, but he says, "Tris, if you keep this up you his might have triplets." "I don't care I need it really bad. I can't wait for couple of months or earlier I need it now.", I said while lifting his shirt up. "Well I do, but you can do me just leave your pants on &amp; go easy my leg still hurts.", he said getting my shirt off. I knew he was craving for the same thing, &amp; I do what I can do. I do tease him by grazing his crotch, &amp; even then I can feel him twitch &amp; slightly moan. I go easy so I don't shake my stomach &amp; my babies, plus so I don't hurt Tobias. We did just make out, because both of us were really concerned about our babies as enough as it was but it was a good enough to feel him poking at me. We stopped after 3 hours of that, &amp; I felt better now. "Who was it that said that you can't really do it when your wife is pregnant?", he asked with deep breaths after what we did. "I don't know, but I can't wait until these two get out.", I said while pulling the sheet to cover my breast., just in case Christina comes in or Zeke. "Well, I'm good now, but I don't think we should do that again for while or at least until they get out.", he said going under covers &amp; then stopped at my stomach. "Tobias what are you doing?", I ask. He said something, but I can't hear it &amp; then he kissed my stomach. "What did you say?", I ask. "Well, I talked to them telling them that they are brave, strong like their mother. &amp; to not give you that much trouble later on.", he said putting his arm around me. We did sleep for the rest for the day, &amp; no one came over which surprised me. Those words he said to them, told me to not give up &amp; make sure that we all get through this alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tris prov. (1 week later)**

"Hmm, how about Catherine?", he asks. "No, because it starts C, &amp; some one will complain about it not being her name.", I replied. We have been trying to decide baby names for the twins &amp; we have to come with 2 for each gender just in case we get two in the same gender. I want one boy &amp; one girl that way it's easier for me &amp; I won't get confused on who call to. "Fine about Jessica?", he asked me. I nod no crossing that off &amp; say, "How about Andrew?" "Maybe, put that in the list.", he said. We are at the Hills having a picnic &amp; discussing this. He has been out of that cast for about 3 days now. "Well, about Jr.?", I ask while writing Andrew in our list of boys. "Jr. what?", he said smiling a little. "Well I was thinking of Jr. Marcus, but then again Jr. Tobias James Eaton has a nice ring to it.", I said kissing him. "Ok, we got one down, but what if it's girl. Why is the girl's names are harder than the boy's?", he said. "I don't know,probably because we are cute.", I replied. "Well, that part is true, you are kinda cute. How about Beatrice?", he said, but I just looked at him. "In Dauntless no, but as a middle name about Natalie?", I asked. I do want my kids to have my parents' names as an honor for saving me. "Well, I don't know. I like it, but it just doesn't fit.", he said. I know why he said that, because it would make me sad seeing my mother running around if she looked like more like me than Tobias. "It's fine. Ok how about this we save the girl's name when they are born. That way we know what they look like OK.", I said. He nodded then I heard his phone go off. "Hello, oh really, ok, ok, I'll be there.", is all I heard him say on his phone. "What is going on?", I ask. "Max, called in &amp; said that the systems are down &amp; it's affecting the prison cells. So I have to go in &amp; I take you do to. But since you &amp; me are Dauntless leaders, I want you in the infirmary to treat people. I don't want you in the crossfire &amp; your water to brake right there &amp; then.", he said. "Uh, fine I'll be in the infirmary, but you owe me one.", I replied to him. We both leave &amp; head back to the Dauntless compound. I go where I have to &amp; he goes to the control room to work on something.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tobias prov.**

I'm trying everything I can to get the systems back online &amp; working properly. We have 150 prisoners, but half of them are dangerous &amp; they already figured to try to get out. All I need to work right now is the sleeping gas in cases like this, but I have nothing that is working that could help. Whoever hacked the systems are smart enough to get through Erudite &amp; all the factions. I can't fix this without knowing the source, so I'm trying everything I have that I could use. Finally, after 10 minutes of searching I've found the source at Erudite. I tell Max, who has gone out of retirement, where the signal is &amp; take troops over there. I grabbed a flash-drive that got rid of the hack, &amp; initiated the gas, before Zeke's team could get in there. I'm glad Tris wasn't there when I saw their team by in the screen. "Listen to me, whatever you do, do not go in the prison cells. I have activated the gas, &amp; you could be infected if you get closer to it.", I warned them over the inter-com. Then I hear a gun cock behind my head, &amp; the person saying, "Expand the gas, or the bullet goes through your head." I can't tell who it is because the voice is disguised, but I do grab my gun on my side. When I surprised him/her by turning my chair, I shot them in the chest. I feel a sharp pain on my right arm, &amp; put 2 of my fingers searching for the source. I felt blood dripping down, &amp; a then a bullet hole through my elbow. Whenever I get shot now, it just passes me since I get shot alot especially from 2 years ago when I met Tris. I try to move out of the chair, but I pass out. I realize that it went through my shoulder &amp; through my chair. I look at my shoulder, &amp; now it's turning black, poison. I fall out of my chair, &amp; then basically crawl my way to get out of there. I can feel that I'm loosing my sight right now, &amp; I don't know what is affecting me. I start pass out &amp; I'm trying to fight since I don't know I could die if I do. I hear fast &amp; faint footsteps coming towards the control room, &amp; then I see her. "Tobias.",Before I Tris said before kneeling down to help me up. I was relived to see her, &amp; now I can feel my strength coming back just for her. I get up enough for her to support me on her, but I know I'm too heavy for her to carry. I try my best keep myself steady so she wouldn't carry too much that she couldn't handle. I was glad she didn't listen to me, or else I could be dead right now &amp; in the Control Room hoping to see my Tris again. People took me away from Tris, &amp; they are lucky that I'm not fully awake &amp; strong enough to beat the hell out of them. They put me to sleep, &amp; I don't how long before I wake up. When I do I see Tris laying next to me with her eyes fluttering probably dreaming or about to wake up. My shoulder feels better now, &amp; I have another scar on me now. I have about 105 scars now ever since Marcus abused me &amp; from here. Tris cuddles with me moving her head forward more on my chest, &amp; I know she is the reason I don't give up on my life. I would have left Dauntless a couple years ago &amp; be faction-less, but then she came in my life. I never thought anyone would actually love &amp; be there for me all the time for me, but she has. I kiss her forehead gently so I don't wake her &amp; place my hand on her popping stomach. I can feel a little skin just below the hem of her shirt, but it doesn't bother me or her as it seems. I pull the blanket over us &amp; I doze off back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously: The systems are down &amp; Tobias helps by fixing them before the prisoners escape. Someone shot Tobias with a posioned bullet, but he is alive now.**

**Chapter 15: Tris prov.**

When I wake up, I'm on Tobias' body, but I can feel his hand on my stomach. I'm glad he woke up last night, but I don't know when he did &amp; I wish I could see his amazing dark blue eyes popping out. I do hope one of my kids if they make it, have his eyes &amp; not my pale green eyes. I do know that if the systems were down he would have to go to Fence &amp; fix them manually from there. Yes we are Dauntless leaders, but he is the head of Control &amp; it's his job too. I don't know how long he will be gone for &amp; when he will be back, but I hope my babies will be born when he is here. I get up &amp; look for Tori who was his doctor for the day, &amp; now I have to be. "Hey, Tori can we talk about what is Tobias' condition?", I ask her &amp; she seems tired. "Yes. The bullet was dipped in poison with Maikura or 'Death rose' as it's nicknamed. It would have killed him slowly &amp; painfully if you hadn't got to him in time. I cleansed it so he is going to be fine, but keep an eye on him.", she told me. "Do you know where they would have gotten the poison, besides outside the Fence?", I asked. "No,, but I think Erudite can help with that to make sure this stuff doesn't come into the city for good.", she replied. "Ok, send the Erudite the bullet but wash the blood from it. I don't trust Erudite with his blood.'', I said looking at my sleeping Tobias. She nodded &amp; then left. I go to the dining hall &amp; grab me &amp; Tobias some food. When I got back to his section of the infirmary, he was trying to sit up, but he stopped when I walked in. "Hey, sleepy head.", I told my husband who groaned which he usually did when he woke up. "Hi, what did you get?", he asked rubbing his eyes &amp; yawning. "Just some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, &amp; 4 muffins blueberry &amp; chocolate chip.", I kissed handing him his plate &amp; kissing him &amp; his cheek. "What happened yesterday after you came?", he asked me while taking a bite from his muffin. "Well, after I got you here they took the bullet out of your shoulder, &amp; cleaned your system because of the poison.", I said trying not to cry. Before I could finish, he said, "What was I poisoned with &amp; how bad was it?" I bit my lip then said, "It was a poison called Maikura or 'Death Rose'. It apparently goes through your blood slowly, but painfully until you pass out &amp;..." "He kisses me before I said die, &amp; I'm glad he did. "Are you OK, &amp; are they OK?", he asked looking down at my stomach. "Yea, all three of us are fine. Aren't we?", I replied also looking at my pregnant belly. He kisses my stomach, but it worries me that my babies could die &amp; along with me if they are really early. I don't want to die, but I would rather die than have my kids take their life for me. We head back to the apartment after he was released &amp; went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tobias prov. (1 week &amp; 2 days later)**

I wake to hearing my phone silently ring, &amp; it's 5 A.M., it's Max. "Yes.", I said still practically half asleep. He said I need to go over to the Fence immediately, but he also knows that Tris can go into labor anytime. "Four, if you don't come in the systems could fail again, &amp; this time prisoners will escape.", Max practically yell into the phone. "OK, fine I'll be there in a bit.", I replied before I hung up. I shake Tris to wake her up, but she just moves the covers over her head. "Tris can you please get up. I got called in &amp; I need to leave soon.", I said kissing her &amp; trying to wake her up. When I said I had to leave she got up &amp; said, "What, but you are still recovering." "I have to leave soon in 15 minutes, &amp; I wanted to say good-by before I left.", I said kissing her passionately. "Ok, but as long as I can talk to you on the video-cam when you get there.", she said. "I will, &amp; I promise I'll be back before they come.", I replied to her going down to her stomach. "Now, you two, I don't want any trouble &amp; you bugging your mom while I'm gone. Be good for me.", I said to her pregnant stomach &amp; then kissing it 2 times on her left &amp; right. "Oh, stop worrying about me &amp; them we will be fine. Now go fix that Fence.", she kissing me &amp; handing me my backpack that was already packed. I jumped on the train, &amp; I noticed Zeke &amp; some of people are coming too. I know why they are: to protect the repairmen while they fix the Fence, &amp; I just want to get his over with. I have to sleep with Zeke in the ten, &amp; I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't like sleeping near him when we were going through initiation, &amp; now I know it will be worst. He snores like a dying truck, talks in his sleep, &amp; sometimes humped the bed that you could hear the bed springs. I know I would probably hear him talking about Abby in the way I really don't want to know, &amp; I don't what she sees in him. I feel bad for Abby, since she practically sleeps with him &amp; has to deal with him. Then again she could do what I did when I was 16, throw a knife near or on his ear to make him stop. I get the video-cam set up in our tent so I can talk to Tris. I did set it up this morning &amp; told her how to start it, &amp; next thing I see is Tris. "Hey.", I said &amp; I hope she could hear me. "Hey. How is it up there?", she asked. "Pretty good I guess. I haven't started on anything yet so I don't really know what to fix right now.", I replied to her. I couldn't help, but notice that her breast has gotten bigger compared to this morning or maybe it's just me. I do miss her hiding stuff of mine between her perfect breast. I remember a few weeks ago that she hid my keys between them &amp; asked me to grab them. I did but I had to use my mouth to grab them because my arm was in a sling &amp; my other arm hold a crutch. "I miss you already.", she says &amp; I see Abby in the background probably saying get a room. I hear my name being called out so I say, "Tris, I gotta go, but if Abby is there Zeke wants to talk to her." She nodded &amp; blew me a kiss before I left &amp; put Abby on. I left before they started talking, &amp; I don't want to see what they would do next. I see Matthew over here, probably to help with the wiring &amp; a second hand I don't need. "Listen up, you guys need to fix the Fence &amp; the system. You will stay here as long as you need to which means you finish you go home. WE need to protect this city &amp; keep the system repaired. A few soldiers will protect you, &amp; some Erudite will check on you.", Max said &amp; I just roll my eyes when he said we needed help form Erudite. I do start to work on the wiring in one of the 100 panels we have &amp; I get down in an hour. The wires were fired completely &amp; I knew this was gonna be a while.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously: Tobias has to leave to fix the Fence &amp; the city's system.**

**Chapter 17: Tris prov. (the next day, day 1 with no Tobias)**

I wake up feeling cold, without his body laying next to mine. He hasn't even been gone a full 24 hours &amp; I already miss him. I feel a strong kick in stomach, &amp; I take it my babies know their daddy isn't with them. I can hear Abby's slight snoring from the living room, since she stayed here for the night. She came last night asking she could stay with me until Zeke gets back, &amp; I said yes. I don't like sleeping alone, &amp; neither does she. Then I feel what I usually do in the morning, vomit my ass off. I run straight to the bathroom &amp; vomit. Abby walks in &amp; holds my hair back for me &amp; pats my back which helps me alot. After she handed me a glass of water, then she did was I just got finished. I hold back her dark brown hair, &amp; pat her back to get all of it out. I gave her a glass of water, "Thank you for letting me stay here.", she said. "No problem. I don't like to sleep alone either.", I replied to her. She nodded then we left to go in the dinning hall. I got me some bacon, sausage, sunny-side up eggs, toast, &amp; a muffin. "Hey, why don't you have a French toast, it's Friday?", asked Uriah. "Because pregnant women have cravings, &amp; they don't like sweet stuff like powered sugar French toast or Dauntless cake, sadly.", Christina told her husband while trying to make Hannah eat. "Hey, how am I suppose to know, I'm a guy.", Uriah said jokingly, but me, Christina, &amp; Abby looked at him. I feel a strong kick strong than this morning, &amp; another. I feel all 4 feet pressing against my stomach, &amp; I feel something. My water broke. I can't have them now, not without Tobias being here. I try not to show that I'm in tense pain, but Christina looks down. "Uh, Uriah babe, can you take Hannah to Shauna's while I get Tris tot he infirmary. You go to the Fence &amp; get Four.", Christina commanded her husband &amp; he obeyed her no questions asked. He left &amp; grabbed Hannah, &amp; Christina tried to help me up, but I refuse the help. "Tris, you have to get up, remember what Tori said.", Christina told me. At that moment I listen to her, I need to get to the infirmary with or without Tobias if I want to live &amp; my babies all together. I get in Shauna's old wheelchair, &amp; Christina rolls me down the hallway as fast as she can go. I'm glad Erudite gave Shauna her legs back, &amp; now she can run like she has before. I screamed louder in pain each 5 minutes, &amp; I know I don't have much time. Tori got me a room, &amp; helped me get in d livery gown so it was easier for her to get my babies out of me &amp; easy for me to push. She made me lay down, &amp; I screamed in pain &amp; already I feel weak.


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously: Tris goes in labor**

**Chapter 18: Tobias prov.**

I'm working on the 50th panel, &amp; I haven't gotten that much sleep. Already I worked on 25 panels in 1 day, but I need to speed up. I'm worried about Tris, &amp; I hear my name being called. I turn around, &amp; no one is behind me, but I hear it again only I know who it is, Uriah. I go down the steps, &amp; see that Uriah is trying to get through. "Let him through.", I commanded &amp; they listened to me. "Four...you gotta...come back to...Dauntless..It's...Tris...she's...", he tried to say, but I interrupted him. "She's what? Tell me now or so help you won't have any more kids, &amp; I know Christina does want more.", I said practically shaking him. "In labor.", he replied &amp; I set him down. This is all I can think about: _How could you leave her? You knew she could be early &amp; you left anyway? Now she is probably screaming &amp; all alone asking where are you. _"Zeke, tell Max Tris is in labor &amp; I have to go.", I told Zeke &amp; he nodded. I got in the truck Uriah had, &amp; I drove fast as this thing can go.

**Tris prov.**

I keep screaming in pain &amp; the pain feels like knives within me wanting to get out. Already, I can feel myself getting weak, but Evelyn walks in. Just what I needed her telling me off saying, 'You know you should be stronger, like I was when I was pregnant. Or 'Another woman would deal the pain of being pregnant.' or something like that. Evelyn comes near me, but I scoot away. "Tris, please it helps with the pain &amp; slow it down.", she said in a gentle voice to me for the first time ever. Tori tells me it's time, but I say, "Just little longer, please." "Tris, if you wait any longer surely you &amp; your babies will die. You are getting weaker right now, &amp; we don't have time.", she replied. I was terrified when she said that so I nodded. I wish Tobias was here with me.

**Tobias prov.**

When I get to the Dauntless I can hear screams in pain, &amp; i only know one person that screams like that, Tris. I get closer to the room that has the loudest screams, &amp; when I walk in I saw Tris sweaty &amp; crying in pain. I walk over to her side, &amp; over my hand for her to hold. She dig her nails into my hands that it made me bleed a little, but I can feel a little of the pain she is feeling. I can't imagine what kind of pain she is feeling right now, &amp; I blame myself for doing this to her. "I'm glad you are here.", she said in a scream &amp; held on tighter. "I know, &amp; I am too.", I replied to her &amp; switch my hands. I noticed Tori nodded at Tris, &amp; I guess it is time.

**Tris prov.**

I push each time, breathing hard with a scream, &amp; squeezing Tobias hand. I was glad that my hair was back in a loose bun, because I'm getting really hot under the light &amp; sweating I'm feeling right now. Tori told me to push harder to get at least a head out of me. I scream when I did push hard, &amp; I hear Tori say, "The head is out!" over &amp; over again I herd her. "Just one big push &amp; it will be out.", Tori said &amp; I just pushing lightly from the pain from the last one. "You hear that Tris, just one more.", Tobias said kissing my hand. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS OR SO HELP ME I WILL HURT ONE OF YOU!", I screamed &amp; Tobias' face just went white. I pushed hard as I can, &amp; I hear a crying &amp; a snip. "Congratulations Tris, you have a beautiful baby girl.", Tori said while handing my daughter to me. I sorta start to cry when saw how pink she was. I noticed a slight tear coming from Tobias when he just looked at her. "Does daddy want to hold his new daughter?", I asked. He nodded, &amp; gently took her from me.

**Tobias prov.**

I do start cry when I look down at my daughter. She is little pink, but I can tell her hair is light, so maybe she does looks like Tris more than me. I am glad that have waited to see what we would get besides twins, &amp; I don't how much time until the next one comes out. I wonder what me &amp; Tris will name our daughter, &amp; I'm thinking of something. I'm interrupted by my thought, by hearing Tris screaming in pain again, &amp; our daughter is about 6 minutes old. I give my daughter to Evelyn &amp; she puts her in a basket then she leaves the room. I was surprised that she didn't take her, but she has changed for me &amp; Abby. I push the little basket close to me so I can keep an eye on my daughter while Tris works on pushing the other twin out of her. I give her my hand, &amp; she starts screaming in pain again.

**Tris prov.**

I push harder each time trying to get my other baby out of me. I'm starting to feel weaker each time, but I need to pull through for my family. "You are almost there Tris, one big push.", Tori said. I push as hard as I can, &amp; I do scream. Tobias is holding my hand &amp; trying to calm our daughter down. Hearing her cry, made me realize I need to pull through for her &amp; Tobias &amp; whatever this next one will be. I give one last push &amp; scream, &amp; I hear cry. "There guys go a handsome boy just like dad.", Tori said giving me our son. "So far he looks like you.", I said to Tobias who is now holding our daughter. "Well, we will just see when their eyes open.", he said kissing me. I asked Tori to check on them &amp; how long it would take for them to open eyes. "Well, we put a liquid on their eyes so they can open in about 10 minutes, &amp; I will Tris.", she replied to me while taking my daughter &amp; my son away from me. I barely pay attention to her, &amp; I doze off to sleep. "Get some rest mommy.", Tobias whispered in my ear &amp; kissed my forehead gently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously: Tris &amp; Tobias becomes parents to twins of a girl &amp; boy.**

**Chapter 19: Tris prov. **

I wake up seeing Tobias standing up &amp; holding our son. "Hey, sleeping beauty, sleep well?", he asked kissing my forehead &amp; then our daughter's. "Yea, has either of them opened their eyes yet. This one is trying to open her eyes.", I replied &amp; looking at her. "No neither one of them have for an hour, but they are trying. I think they want to see their mom first, I am little offended by that.", he said &amp; I sorta laugh. "Give him to me. I'm desperate to find out if they are blue.", I said to him with pity eyes. He gave me our son, &amp; after a minute or 2 they both did. I knew what to name our son. Jr. Tobias James Eaton, because he has the same dark blue eyes,  
Tobias' eyes. My daughter's eyes were just...beautiful. She had these amazing eyes like they were a dark teal, &amp; I could see some green &amp; dark blue in them. I don't know what to name her now, because of her eyes just remind of sapphire gems, a night sky, &amp; all sorts of beautiful things. I heard a knock on the door, &amp; Tobias tried to leave, but our daughter grabbed his finger tightly. "Looks like someone doesn't want their daddy to leave, &amp; is a daddy's girl.", I said. He tried to get his finger out, but it looks like she is strong, "I guess so.", he said. Then comes in Christina with some flowers, along with Uriah, Zeke, Abby, Evelyn, &amp; Caleb. Then our daughter let go of her father's finger &amp; gave a slight smile that reminded me of Tobias. "She's so cute, &amp; those eyes are just wow.", Christina said tickling my daughter's chin. I usually don't like the crowd, but right now I'm just happy that I'm Ok &amp; so are my babies. "He's kinda heavy, &amp; what's his name?", Abby asked holding her new nephew in the air just looking at him. "Jr. Tobias James Eaton.", I replied with shrug. "Um, B..Tris, can I hold her?", Caleb asked &amp; I'm surprised at that. I look at Tobias, he nodded. I told Caleb how to hold her, &amp; he did held her right. Then I see my daughter biting well gumming Caleb when he tried to tickle her chin. "OW.", Caleb said while giving Tobias our daughter back. "See, she doesn't like you. I guess she knows that you are Erudite, &amp; guess she doesn't like them.", Tobias said almost laughing at that so was I. "But I'm her uncle a blood relative.", Caleb complained just like an Erudite. "Just go before I make her barf, &amp; I already I made her barf once.", Tobias lied, because I never fed them yet. "Alright fine, but can't you tell me what her name is.", Caleb asked curiously. Before I could say that we haven't decided on a name, Tobias said, "Her name is Natalie, Natalie Clarissa Eaton.", Tobias said &amp; I was surprised at that. "That's pretty.", Christina said. I nodded &amp; I saw an image of my mother in the doorway smiling at me, &amp; I was worried when I saw her. Last time I saw her, I was dying at the airport base, is it my time now. Then she left, &amp; I was relieved, &amp; then Tori came in. "Tris, you are doing quite well considering you are 4 months early, &amp; your babies are very healthy. But you do need to stay here for a couple of days, just to get rest &amp; to see how you are doing.",she said. "OK, so am I good now?", I asked. "Yes, you are, but just to be safe you should stay here for a couple of days.", she told me. I nodded, &amp; then Tori left. "Oh I got these for them.", Christina said. She gave Natalie a small, brown bear with a pink bow, matching blanket, pacifier, &amp; onsie. Jr. Tobias got all those things only in blue. Abby gave them each a small Dauntless outfit &amp; gave us a twin stroller &amp; carrier. They all left when I was about to feed them, but Zeke wanted to stay what a surprise. Abby grabbed Zeke's ear &amp; dragged him out. I placed both my babies where they need to be for me to feed them, &amp; immediately they drank my breast milk. Tobias couldn't help, but stare down, &amp; i know what he is thinking. "Either stop looking down there &amp; look at my face, or turn around.", I said strongly. "I can't help it you have perfect breast.", he said with that grin of his. Then he just looked at my face &amp; kissed me. Jr. did nibble while drinking, &amp; Natalie did the same. It did hurt a little, but they are hungry &amp; I just let it pass. They drank about 10 minutes, &amp; i wipe thier faces &amp; burp them both before they fall asleep in my arms. 'I'm going to sleep, I'm tired.", I said to Tobias &amp; I scoot over so he can lay down next to us. He gently got on the bed &amp; laid down next to me, &amp; said, "You deserve to get some rest after delivering two beautiful children in the world." I smile &amp; then gave him Natalie, since I can tell she wants him right now. He wipes some of my hair out of my face, &amp; puts his arm around me while keeping Natalie in his arm. "I love you.", he said kissing me then our two sleeping babies' forehead. "I love you too, &amp; you two.", I said kissing him &amp; our two babies' foreheads too. I go to sleep with no problem, &amp; dream about our future.

**Author's note:**

**I know it's all been lovey &amp; happy, but I promise there will be drama. I just wanted them to have a good start of being parents,after Tris was abducted when she just found out she was pregnant in my last story. But I won't promise that it will always be this easy. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Tobias prov.**

I wake seeing her sleeping face &amp; my son's head on top of her left breast. _Lucky guy, _I thought to myself. Natalie buried her face in my shirt, &amp; I can see the dark blonde hair trying to cover her eyes, but it's too short &amp; cute. I do see her eyes fluttering, dreaming, &amp; I am just amazed at these 3 people by me. I noticed both Tobias &amp; Natalie's skin has gotten a little darker compared to last night. I was surprised that neither one of them woke up last night crying, but I guess they are too tired like Tris is. Then I hear a little gurgle coming from Natalie, &amp; I have feeling she is about cry &amp; I don't her to wake up Tris. I kiss Natalie's head so she can be quiet just for little more, but it doesn't work, she starts to cry. I pick Natalie up, &amp; sit her top of my right leg &amp; bounce her little. She did smile when I did that, &amp; stopped crying. "There now you are fine, you just wanted attention.", I whispered to her. She just stared at me, &amp; then fell on top of me with her tiny arms sorta hugging me. I doubt she intended on doing that, but I don't mind. I hear Tobias crying, &amp; now Tris wakes up. She looked down at Jr. Tobias, &amp; then picked him up. "Looks like someone wanted to give her daddy a hug this morning.", she said trying to soothe Tobias. "Well, I think she just fell after I bounced her on my leg &amp; landed here like this, but could be.", I said. "Really, I'm surprised she stayed quiet.", she said &amp; then kissing me &amp; Natalie. "She did start to cry, but I bounced her on leg &amp; then she stopped. I wanted you to sleep more, so you can be awake today, &amp; maybe we could go home early.", I told her as I kissed her beautiful lips. "I don't know maybe. We have to ask Tori if it's Ok, I want to go home too.", she said. I noticed that her once pregnant belly has well deflated down to about where she was 3 months pregnant. She had delivered the twins 4 months early so it would take time for her stomach to be as it was before, but I don't care if she ever does get overweight or not. She will always be perfect to me. Tori comes in &amp; asks Tris how she is feeling. "I'm pretty good, but I was wondering if I can go home now. I can just rest there &amp; come if I feel anything.", Tris told Tori. "Well, you do seem pretty good, &amp; you are strong so yes you can go home. But come when you feel something off with you.", Tori replied. "Thank you, &amp; I will.", Tris said. I get up, hand Tris a pair of clothes Christina got for her &amp; asked Tori to get the twins' birth certificates printed for me &amp; Tris. She nodded, &amp; i got Tris a wheelchair just in case her legs were bothering her from being dilated up for about 2 hours &amp; delivering the twins. When I came back in, I saw Tris putting Natalie in the little Dauntless outfit Abby got her. "I don't need that, I want to walk.", Tris said while getting Natalie dressed. "OK, but if you need it tell me.", I told her. I picked Tobias up, &amp; he looked like miniature version of me, expect without the back tattoo. He had that same look on my face when I was happy, but yet mad, my usual instructor face. "I'm ready, let's go.", Tris said &amp; Natalie was in the stroller sucking on her hand. I put Tobias in the seat next her then we walked our way towards our apartment. We went in the elevator to our apartment the rest of the way. The tight space didn't bother me nwo that Tris &amp; my kids are beside me, &amp; I get out &amp; unlock our apartment door. Tris goes in the babies' room, while I make us some breakfast. When I walked in she was rocking both of them to sleep, &amp; it was one of the happiest sights I've ever seen. I pick Tobias up, &amp; put him in his crib, &amp; Tris does the same with Natalie. We both just watch them sleep for bit, &amp; it was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. I kiss Tris' neck, &amp; she said, "Tobias, we can't do this now, later we can." "Who said I was going there?", I said with grin. We left &amp; then ate our breakfast, &amp; I cna tell she was very hungry. After we ate I started a bath for her, &amp; called her in. She was in awe when she saw it &amp; got in. I got in &amp; I wash her back for her &amp; her amazing legs. "Tobias, that feels so good please don't stop there.", she moaned. I'm not really sure if we should have sex now, after all she is still in pain. "Tris, I think we should wait just a little more. Until you are 200% pain free, we won't. I don't want to cause you more pain." She wined, &amp; then said, "Ok, fine, but you owe me big." After that bath we went to our bed, &amp; napped for the rest of the day until I grabbed both of the twins. They slept with us for the whole day. Nothing could ruin this for me, I was the happiest man on earth. I have an incredibly hot, sexy wif ewho loves me more than anyone else. I have two beautiful children. what more could I want.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Tris prov. (3 months later)**

I wake up for the third time today hearing Natalie cry. I get up, &amp; then hear both of them crying &amp; now Tobias is up. I looked at the clock &amp; it's 5:47 A.M., 3 hours of sleep I got. I'm glad last night me &amp; Tobias didn't have sex or else we would half sleep while training initiates. Abby said she can watch the twins, but I don't want to leave them. This is my first day back as an instructor since the twins are born, &amp; I don't want to leave them alone with Abby. She is still pregnant &amp; won't be due in 4 months, but still. We changed the twins in their normal Dauntless clothing, I feed them,, &amp; changed them. At breakfast, I probably drank 4 cups coffee, but I'm really tired &amp; so is Tobias. Abby came around 7 &amp; the twins were back to sleep, little devils. "Are you sure you are gonna be fine alone with them?", Tobias asked while holding Natalie. "I'll be fine, &amp; I need the practice anyway. I know to call you if they need you, &amp; whatever. Now go.", Abby said while taking Natalie away. We both kissed our kids good-by, but now I feel nervous about them. The day passed by for me, since all I could think about is my kids. I did say the normal thing to the initiates, but it doesn't help me by thinking something could go wrong, while I'm away from my kids.

...

At lunch, me &amp; Tobias leave &amp; head back to my apartment, but when we got there Abby was on the floor unconscious. Fear goes through me, while I look everywhere for my babies. I looked everywhere 5 times, &amp; nothing. Why would anyone do this to me, then again I knew one person that wanted my DNA, David. I start to cry when I looked in the babies' room, &amp; looking at the their empty cribs that now should be filled with sleeping, not gone from their mother. Tobias comes in after he searched about 6 times, &amp; tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. "Do you want me to leave or stay? If you want me to stay, I can ask Christina to take over.", he told me &amp; kissed my forehead. "It doesn't matter if you do or not. I'm just staying here for the rest of the day.", I told him while holding one of their blankets, still smells like them. He bit his lip, &amp; I can tell he knows that I don't want to leave even if he dragged me out. "Ok, call me if you need anything besides you know.", he told me kissing my forehead. Even his kiss didn't make me feel better, &amp; then he left. He did take Abby with him to the infirmary to see how she is doing.I start fix the place up from the mess we made while looking for them. Everything around here reminded me of them, &amp; nothing will help until I have them in my arms again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Tobais prov.**

I swear to God I am going to kill whoever did take my kids away from me &amp; Tris. Abby is sleeping, &amp; Zeke is beside her side, but I'm more worried of 2, 3 months old twins then a 18 year old. I go to the Control room, &amp; tell Matthew to pull up all the cameras from this morning up to where Abby got attacked. He did fast forward for about 1/2 an hour before me &amp; Tris got there, &amp; I saw a dark figure punch Abby when she opened the door. I can't tell who it is yet, but judging by the build young adult male. I turned the audio on so I can hear if my kids are crying, but surprisingly they are not. I know they don't cry unless they are sleeping, me or Tris is there, they are hungry, or they know the person well enough. I hear the sound of someone punching &amp; I know he is punching Abby, now I hear one of them crying. After a few minutes, he took both of them &amp; he turned his head slightly. "Go back, &amp; freeze frame where we see the face.", I commanded. He tried but it was too quick, but I could. I download that video to my computer that was in my office. Besides when I do find the face, I have to report it &amp; out around the city missing the report. I slowed the video down &amp; paused it when the face got shown. I don't know why Matthew didn't do this in first place, it's Control room 101 for crying out loud. I know that face, but he's supposed to be dead or so I thought. How the hell did Al live, he jumped towards the Chasm &amp; was dead. I keep playing it over &amp; over again, &amp; it drives me crazy thinking he is alive &amp; has my kids. But I know Al is too much of a coward to do this so someone did put up to it, just who convinced him? I look at the picture of Tris I have on my desk besides our wedding picture &amp; our family. I need to get to her now. I send the picture of Al taking my kids &amp; the video feed to Max, &amp; then left. I tell the Control room to to keep an eye out for Al &amp; my kids &amp; tell me immediately where they are. I ran as fast I could to get to our apartment, &amp; when I got there the place was clean &amp; Tris was in the same spot when I left. I hate seeing her like this, but telling her that Al is alive &amp; is the one that took our kids will kill her. "Hey, when did you get here, &amp; you seemed to troubled?", she asked. "Just a minute ago, &amp; umm I found out who took our kids.", I said trying not to freak her out, but now she wants to know who. "Who was it?", she asked while holding both Natalie &amp; Tobias' bear. "Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you.", I said. "I promise now tell me or do I have to make you.", she replied. "Al, Al is the one that took our kids &amp; knocked Abby out. She shot him in the leg, but it didn't help. By the way he was running he headed towards the exit to get to the tunnel, &amp; now I don't where they are or who put him up to it.", I told her. She was in shock when I said Al. "How, he was dead we all saw his face dead?", she said &amp; now I can tell she is mad at herself again. "I don't know, but I promise you that I will find them &amp; they will be safe &amp; in your arms again.", I told her kissing just stayed there neither one of us were hungry. Around 11:30 P.M., I get up, &amp; ask, "Are you gonna sleep here or with me in our bed?" "Yea, I am.", she said &amp; I helped her up. She does put her arm around me, &amp; I put mine around her. "I can't sleep.", she whispered to me. "I'm here right beside you, just try for me &amp; them.", I told her as I kiss her forehead. She nodded &amp; then she puts her head on my chest &amp; then dozes off. I can't sleep now, but I do just watch her sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously: Both Natalie &amp; Tobias Jr. are kidnapped by Al.**

**Chapter 23: Tris prov. (2 weeks &amp; 3 days later)**

I thought I was dreaming a nightmare, but not hearing them put me in reality. I don't dare go in their room, it just hurts too much seeing their empty cribs. I miss the sound of their crying, laughing, &amp; them smiling &amp; thanking my hair, even their dirty diapers. Today they would've been 4 months old, but aren't here. I hear the Tobias phone vibrate, I wish I would was in the mood for having sex with Tobias maybe that would help both of us. I doubt he would be up for it, I pick up his phone answer. It was Matthew he had news about my kids. I shake Tobias to wake him up, &amp; he does. I put his phone on speaker, &amp; Matthew said, "Four, we found Al with David at the Hub. They want you &amp; Six to come alone, no weapons &amp; backup, or they hurt your kids. We have cameras watching the Hub, &amp; they do have them." Both me &amp; Tobias were terrified at that, so we had to go alone. I would rather die then my kids die for me. We both leave immediately, &amp; towards the Hub. When we got there I saw David, Al holding my Natalie, &amp; Henry holding Jr. Tobias. I wish I had gun on me right now so I can shoot all three of them in the head, but I don't since I'm listening to them when my kids' lives are on the line. Tobias did too, &amp; i hear David say, "Well, well, if it isn't the famous couple 10 here for a family reunion. Tris did you cry when they were gone or was it your husband that did nothing &amp; let this happen?" I was pissed off at all three of them, &amp; but Tobias was all white. I know he blames himself for what happened, but it's their's not his. "Give me back my kids NOW!", I commanded. "No, not until you two give us what we want. Boys, do you what you want with them, but give me their blood.", David said with grin. Al came towards me, but I can't hurt him he still has Natalie in his sick arms. This the one time me &amp; neither Tobias can fight, they both have our kids in their arms. "Al, you want to put Natalie &amp; the other two pest away while I get Tris ready for us.", Henry said with a grin of his that spelled wicked. Then Tobias couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Henry by the shirt &amp; lifted him up, but Henry pointed a gun towards Jr. Tobias' head. "Put me down or your little son goes straight to hell.", Henry warned Tobias. He hesitated at first, but then put him down &amp; said to me before some guards dragged him away from me, "I'll find you &amp; be strong." I nodded before they knocked him out, &amp; it made me shed a tear for him. I don't know what they would do to him or me. Al grabbed Tobias Jr. &amp; took both of my kids away while Henry drugged me then dragged me away.

...

**Tobias prov.**

I woke up being chained in a chair, &amp; I saw Tris lying on the floor knocked. "Tris! Tris can you hear?", I said hoping she isn't dead. I try to get free, but the chains to strong even for me &amp; the chair is nailed to ground. I don't see my kids anywhere, but I do see Al &amp; Henry getting close to Tris. I'm praying to God to not let them touch her, "GET AWAY FROM HER!", I commanded them but they didn't pay attention to me. Al held Tris back because now she is waking up, &amp; hoping she will kick them where it hurts. The whisper something in her ear, but I can't really hear it. Then I noticed that Henry takes off Tris' pants &amp; Al takes her shirt off. I can't look at her, &amp; I try to get out of that chair so I can kill both of them. I feel loose nail that pinned the chair, &amp; if I can get it out maybe I can get out of it &amp; save her &amp; our kids. I can't bear to watch as they take their pants off, &amp; i know what they want so I try to get that little nail out of the chair. Each time I just glanced at them, Tris tried to set herself free, but they just kept going in her. Finally, I got the nail &amp; grabbed it with my mouth &amp; threw it in the sprinklers to set them off. "What the hell was that?", Henry complained. I slid my arms out, &amp; jumped out of the chair. I grabbed Henry by his shirt collar &amp; threw him as far I can away from Tris. I grabbed Henry's gun &amp; pointed it at Al. "You want to explain why you &amp; him were raping MY wife &amp; took our kids. Better make it quick my trigger finger gets itchy when I'm around dumb asses.", I warned him. "I was ordered to. David gave me life so I could be with Tris, you don't deserve her as a wife.", he begged, but I shot him in the head. "Not a reason.", I said. I cover Tris up in my jacket until I can find her clothes, &amp; I did. I gave them to her, &amp; changed quickly. I found our kids where nearby &amp; they were crying. I pick them both up, but before I could shoot Henry he left. I ssh them so they can be quiet, &amp; give Natalie to Tris. We both leave the Hub, &amp; we don't look back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously: Tris &amp; Tobias gets their kids back, but it wasn't easy.**

**Chapter 24: Tobias prov. (4 weeks later)**

Tonight is our 2 year anniversary, since I married her &amp; I have something planned just for her. She is still asleep, but I don't hear none of the twins. I get up &amp; grab my gun that I kept nearby &amp; head in their room. When I walked in I saw a figure that was built for an elder man, &amp; I heard him say, "You have your father's eyes, little one." Right when I heard that I recognized that voice, the voice that haunted me all my life, Marcus. "Put my daughter down.", I said strongly. "What, a grandfather can't hold his granddaughter?", he asked with that grin of his. "First off they are dark teal. Second you were banished 2 years ago &amp; never to return to this city or you die. Third of all you may have helped bring me to life, but you are not my father. Never have never will.", I said for the first in my life strong, free, &amp; brave to Marcus. "I came to help you &amp; them for your own good.", he replied still holding Natalie. "There it is my own good huh. You call abusing your wife &amp; raping your own good. Or hitting your own son with a belt &amp; then locking him in the closet for days saying '**This is for my own good**.", I said still pointing the gun at his head. Before he could say anything I grabbed Natalie &amp; Tobias, &amp; then ran as fast as he could away from me. Tris walks in, but she is pushed to the ground by Marcus. I go to her, &amp; she said, "I'm fine go after him if you want." I nodded then went after him, but when I saw him Dauntless held him back. I knew what was going to happen next, they are going to kill him. I don't know if I should be relieved or sad or what. I just got out of there &amp; went back to back to my apartment. While I was walking I could hear Max saying, "Marcus Eaton you are to be executed on sight for abuse on your wife &amp; son, murder, kidnapping, &amp; possible murder of a Dauntless solider. Any last words?" I can't hear what Marcus said, probably said, "I regret nothing." Then I herd 21 shots going all at once, but I didn't see it. My nightmare was gone. When I walked in the apartment, I saw twins in their jumper toys &amp; Tris putting an ice pack on her back. "Let me see that.", I told her. She did what I asked, &amp; I saw a huge bruise probably as big as my head. I got the heat pack, &amp; she asked me while I was putting it on her, "Are you OK, I heard the gunshots." "Honestly Tris, I don't know. I thought today was supposed to be a happy day, &amp; happy anniversary.", I told her while trying to help her. "Well, maybe later it will get better, &amp; right back at you.", she said kissing me. I heard Tobias crying probably wants Tris. "I think someone is jealous.", Tris said. I picked him up, &amp; then he stopped after I gave him to Tris. I go out &amp; grab Tris some French toast, wheat bread, scrambled eggs, &amp; a blueberry muffin. I already knew what to do for her tonight, but I hope she will leave the twins just for an hour or 2. When I got back, she was feeding the twins their soft food. Somehow I'm surprised they are 4 months old, &amp; they stand &amp; almost walked yesterday. I gave her the breakfast I got her, &amp; she ate it afterwards. I don't want to go in the compound, because I know they will be taking care of Marcus' body &amp; I don't want to see it &amp; feel sympathy for what he deserves. I told Zeke that I'm not going to work unless it's emergency &amp; he should be near Abby now. She had her twins 3 days ago &amp; she is being released today. I don't know how she is going to react to Marcus' death even though he isn't her father, but I have feeling her biological father was close him.


	25. Chapter 25

Previously:** On Tobias &amp; Tris' wedding anniversary, Marcus is executed.**

** Chapter 25: Tris prov.**

At lunch I take the twins to meet their new cousins. When I was there I saw Zeke smiling &amp; holding one of them. "Hey, I never thought I would see Zeke happy about being a father.", I said. They were engaged to be married in 2 months, but Shauna is depressed about it. "Oh shut it. Can we trade?", he asked. I handed him Tobias, &amp; I got my new niece who they named Molly. She had her father's skin, but she mostly looked like her mom, same blue eyes, nose, &amp; dark hair. "We named the boy Donnie.", Abby told me while feeding her son. I stayed there for about 25 minutes, &amp; then left &amp; headed back home. I don't train much now, because I'm pretty much stay at home mom now ever since they got kidnapped. I tried taking them to work, but didn't work out with both of them there. I remember when I left Tobias alone with them for the whole day, &amp; it was funny when I got home. He was all covered in baby powder &amp; vomit, but he lived. I'm trying to think what I should get Tobias as a present, but I just don't know. In normal relationships, it's the girl who is difficult, but Tobias is the one this time. He like just normal stuff nothing special really. When I get Amity, I let the twins pick their gift to give to Tobias at least then it would mean something. They got him this little trinket that was kinda cute. It was blue &amp; a shape of a wave sorta like the statue Evelyn gave him all those years ago. I see a necklace that was black leather that had a a cross like shape but it was formed out of dull nails. "It is said to give protection in battle for only $15.50.", this elder Amity woman said. I paid for the necklace &amp; the trinket the twins got him. She wrapped both of them in a box right size each one in different I jumped on the train with both them in my arms, &amp; it was easy for me now. When I got home, Tobias wasn't here, but a bouquet of lilies &amp; orchids was on the table with a note saying: _Meet me at the Chasm at 8. Christina is watching the twins all night. Love you, Tobias. _I smile at the card, &amp; then got ready for our date. I do trust Christina, &amp; she won't be alone so hopefully they will be fine. "Tris give them up already. We will be fine.", Christina said with her arms open. "But I don't want too, I'm worried.", I replied to her while stroking both of their soft heads. Natalie's hair has grown a little almost like a pixie cut. "Well, I guess you will be late for your own date then. Come on it's just one night you can get them in the morning.", she told me. Then she grabbed Natalie &amp; held up &amp; said in a baby's voice, "Please mommy let me stay with my favorite aunt Christina. Me &amp; bubby will be fine now go." "Ok, OK, fine I'm going here if you nee anything call.", I told her &amp; handed her Tobias. His eyes have gotten darker &amp; his nose has gotten more crooked like his father's.

...

When I get to the Chasm, I saw a setting that had 6 candles around a blanket that had food on two plate. While I'm admiring the setting, I am welcomed by strong arms wrapped around my waist, "Hi Tobias.", I said kissing him. "Hey, you didn't need to get me gifts you know.", he told me as we sat on this rock. "Well, you kids picked them out so I thought why not.", I said giving him both of the boxes. He opened the one that had the wave trinket thing &amp; then he opened mine. "It's supposed to protect you in battle sorta a good luck charm I guess.", I told as he put around his neck. "I like it.", he told me as he gave me a small box. I opened it &amp; I saw a sliver necklace with a black Dauntless symbol &amp; 3 black ravens. I put it on, &amp; then kissed him. After we ate we headed back to our apartment, &amp; I get on top of him when we get inside our apartment. He pushed us against the wall, &amp; started to take my clothes off while kissing my neck. I take his shirt off,&amp; push him on the bed &amp; takes his pants off. He moaned when I kissed his chest, neck &amp; licked his inner thigh, &amp; then flipped us over so he's on top. He went in me hard slow, fast &amp; easy, different paces that I couldn't keep up with. He kept kissing my neck while going in me, &amp; I kept saying his name for him to go as hard &amp; fast he like. I can feel myself coming, &amp; him too. I kept keeping his head by neck, &amp; we both let out a moan after we crummed. I flipped us over, &amp; then put him inside my mouth. "God, Tris are trying to torture me.", he moaned. I rolled my eyes &amp; just kept going until I got on him. I went probably harder than him, but I just moaned inside his mouth. We do stop after 2 hours of switching positions, &amp; both us are tired. I'm glad did it last night, because I didn't know how much longer I could've waited. We have stopped ever since they went missing, but now everything normal as can be. I sleep on top of him with my head on his chest, &amp; dream of our future maybe more kids on the way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Tris prov. (7 years later)**

I wake up feeling licks on my face, "Hey Dean, off the bed.", I told Natalie's dog Dean. Then he pranced around &amp; jumped on the bed licked Tobias' face, he groaned, "Tris, not now. It's too early." Uh, that's not me.", I replied to him &amp; he looked bright eyed at the medium dog wagging his tail. This was sorta our wake up call if the alarm was didn't get us up or our kids. It was the first day that all 4 of our kids go to school. Natalie &amp; Tobias going to 3rd grade, Andrew 1st, &amp; our youngest Selene in kindergarten. I wish my kids weren't growing up so fast especially the twins. They only have 9 years left until they have to choose, &amp; I might loose them to a stupid faction. I get up &amp; see Natalie pinning Tobias down as usual, Andrew trying to dog pile his older siblings, &amp; Selene just holding her stuffed rabbit. I help Selene get dressed, &amp; while the other 3 are already sorta. Dean goes out the dog door with his little bullet proof vest, that Natalie put on. Tobias handed me my breakfast &amp; coffee that I needed badly. I took my shower, while Tobias handled the rest of morning duty. When I came out they were ready, &amp; we walked towards the train. We already taught each of them how to jump on &amp; off the train, &amp; if they forgot how they can ask any of their friends. I was more worried of Grace then the rest since this her first year of going to school with mixed factions. In preschool, they stay in the faction to just learn how to jump on &amp; off the trains to perfection. "Now, you 4 listen, play nice with the other kids. Unless one of them starts fight, kick the other one's butt.", I told them. It didn't bother me telling them that. most of the Dauntless parents told their kids this anyway. I guess to let them practice fight. Each of the girls gave both us a hug, but the boys just stood there, so much like their father. I hear the train coming along, &amp; my kids waved bye to us. We both just smiled &amp; waved while they ran &amp; jumped. Selene almost didn't make, but her brother Tobias helped her up. All the parents leave &amp; did their normal jobs, &amp; since there are no initiates to train yet, I have to work in the tattoo parlor. The day passed by me, but I know they will be back tonight around 3:30 in the afternoon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Natalie prov. (9 years later, Testing Day)**

I dream of my past with my family. My dog Dean is sleeping next to me, but I'm woken up by freezing water &amp; ice. "What the hell Tobias I was sleeping.", I yelled at him when I threw a pillow at him. "You need to wake up, &amp; mom wanted you to take a shower anyway &amp; now you don't.", he said with that grin of his. "Toby, get out before I count to 3 or I will kill you. 1.",I said &amp; he left right when I said 1. He knows I'm a pro at throwing knives, &amp; so far I've never missed. I take hot a shower, get dressed in my usual Dauntless clothing: black tee, light blue jeans, my leather jacket, &amp; my combat boots that have 4 knives in each one. I'm not allowed to bring weapons to the school, but they haven't caught me yet &amp; today is the last day. My parents suggested I should always have a weapon me just in case, &amp; the only thing i can have right now is knives until I become an initiate. I don't even need to take the test, I already know what faction to choose. My come in &amp; puts me in front of the mirror &amp; cuts my hair. I see dark blonde strains of hair falling to the floor, &amp; I looked up at mirror &amp; I didn't even recognized myself. This girl was beautiful &amp; pretty, &amp; I know I'm not no matter what boys say about me. "You look beautiful.", my mom said kissing my forehead. I just gave a slight smile to her &amp; asked, "Where you afraid of the test?" "No, I wasn't, but you shouldn't worry. You know grandmother told me not to worry about it &amp; she was right.", she replied while putting my slightly curly hair in pony tail. My dad made us some breakfast, but me &amp; Tobias gulfs it down. We are in hurry to get to school to get the test over with. After me &amp; Tobias were done we headed to the train stop with our younger siblings. My brother looks exactly my dad, same hair style, same skin color, same eyes, everything about screams my dad. We jump on the train, &amp; I landed on top of my cousin, Molly. "Hey, Natalie, nice landing.", she said as I got up from her. Selene &amp; Andrew jumped, but they get out early since we have to take the test. We jumped to to get to the Hub which is our school, during this time &amp; as always there is one empty spot: Abnegation. I always wondered what my parents' old faction would be like, but they don't speak much about it at all even. I heard the story of how the war was &amp; how my parents started the revolution to the city &amp; the Fence. It has changed alot compared to the history I was told &amp; taught, but I wonder if it's all true though. I remember my first day at high school, my dad told me to stay away from boys but to Tobias go for the cute ones. I don't understand why they are so protective over us, but I guess it's just parent instinct. The last day went like this. People were making out in the hallways, auguring, pushing each other, running the halls, so basically your normal day in Dauntless to me. I saw all the girls drooling over my brother, &amp; it doesn't surprise me he is quiet handsome. All the 16 year olds were in the cafeteria waiting for their name to be called. Then I hear my name being called.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Natalie prov.**

I walk in a room that a chair like a dentist one, a monitor, &amp; a Candor woman. I sit in the chair, &amp; then she hands me a vial that has blue liquid. I smell it first since I don't really trust other people, but it smells scentless. She hooks me up to a machine &amp; then I have to drink. I do drink the vial &amp; then I pass out.

...

I wake up in this room of mirrors with 2 baskets filled with bread &amp; knives. I hear a girl behind &amp; when I turned around it was me, but a simulation version of me. "Choose.", she kept saying. "What do you mean by choose?", I ask &amp; I realize I'm just talking to myself. "Just choose before it's too late!", she yelled at me. Before I could say anything, I heard a vicious growl &amp; sounded like a rapid dog. When I turned around it attacked me, &amp; bit my legs hard. Then I remembered that dogs can tell when you are afraid so I need to be brave &amp; calm down, &amp; then the dog turned into a puppy. A little girl came out, &amp; I smiled at that. But the dog got on her, &amp; attacked her, so I jumped on it. I woke up in the room I was in before, &amp; the Candor woman said, "Your test results were inclusive. It said you have Erudite &amp; Dauntless, &amp; Abnegation if there was Abnegation." "So I'm Divergent.", I asked. She nodded, &amp; then I left. I wasn't afraid of being Divergent &amp; I kinda knew I already was because both of my parents are Divergent.

...

The Erudite don't hunt the divergent anymore, but it could change. They have started to put rumors about how the judging system is off, because my parents goes easy when they don't. Besides the judging is upon Candor not Dauntless, so they are over reacting. I jump on the train home, but i see an attractive boy on the other side of car. Something tells me I need to go over there &amp; be by him, but it's probably just teenager thing. Before I could talk to him, I have to jump to get to where I need to be. No one was home besides Dean who was wagging his black &amp; white tail. He made me forget about the simulation when he was jumping on me. I am going to miss him when I have to leave tomorrow no matter what I choose, but maybe if I did chose Dauntless which is most likely I will see him prancing around in his vest. He is a Border collie &amp; well built, but very protective over my family. My brother walks in, &amp; then we started fighting. I hear my parents coming home &amp; my mom said, "Natalie, stop pinning your brother to wall while he is in headlock, be nice." I rolled my eyes, but let him go. Dinner was quiet, until my younger siblings asked, "What were your tests results?" My parents gave them look, &amp; they stayed quiet for the whole time. All them gave me &amp; Tobias a hug good-bye for tomorrow, &amp; my mother said to me, "No matter what you choose or how you do your life I will always love you." I go bed, &amp; Dean jumps on &amp; sleeps where I pet him to sleep. I dream of my childhood, &amp; just kept dreaming on.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: from now on it will be just Natalie prov. no other prov just little notice in case u got confused later on**

**Chapter 29**

I get up &amp; a bucket of ice water, &amp; head to Tobias room. He didn't hear me, &amp; then I dumped the bucket on him. He was shivering right dumped on him, &amp; he said, "What hell Nat, we don't have to get up in like 4 hours." He tried to throw a pillow at me, but I caught it &amp; threw it back at him hard. "I know you don't like to wake up early &amp; I told you before that whatever you do to me I do it to you harder.", I told him as I walked out, &amp; went back to sleep until 11. I do make breakfast for my family since I have to leave today, &amp; this my way of saying thanks for everything they have done for me. My mom came out wearing her Dauntless necklace that my dad gave her &amp; he is wearing that old leather &amp; nail cross necklace he wore. I don't understand why he wears it, but I guess I'll never know. I remember when I was 6 they came back home, but my dad had stud earring from a dare that I guess my uncle Zeke made him do it. He still has it, but I guess my mom finds it hot when wears here it &amp; there. I know it scares the guys around here, because he is very protective of me &amp; Selene. I remember a few months ago, I asked my friend Zach to come over to help with my homework, &amp; then he never came back when my dad found him top of me. For record he tripped over Dean's red ball &amp; fell on top of, perfect timing i guess. We all jump on the train to get to the Hub where I will choose which faction to live my life. Some of the Dauntless take the stairs or they take the elevator, but unlike my family I took the stairs. I always like to run as much can, that &amp; I'm claustrophobic. I hate elevators because it's too cramped for me to stand, &amp; I was surprised that neither my brother or my dad followed because they are too. When I got inside the Choosing Ceremony, everyone was all in the factions &amp; always have one isle empty because of no Abnegation. I see the representative, Hannah, from Candor, speaking of how the faction system started, &amp; I just blank out it. I remember when coming up on this roof watching people choose faction they will be in &amp; dip their blood in the body sized bowls. I know what each bowl has in each one: Dauntless burning coals, Amity soil, Erudite water, Candor glass, &amp; if Abnegation was here stones. I still don't understand why Abnegation isn't here, besides that Dauntless was under the simulation &amp; attacked them. I always herd that story ever since I was young,but why keep a whole faction out?

...

I hear the name Demond, &amp; that was the last of the D's &amp; I know I'm first for E's. I hear my name &amp; I get up all my courage &amp; make my way towards the bowls. Part of me wants to leave my family, but part of me wants to have the Dauntless life-style. I cut my hand, &amp; put it over the sizzling coals. It sizzled more when my blood dropped on it, &amp; Hannah announced, "Dauntless." I walked over back to where my seat was &amp; Tobias got up then choose Dauntless. He was nervous at first, but I don't know why. After the last person chose Amity we all departed our ways &amp; ran towards the train &amp; jumped. It was hard for the transfers to jump, &amp; about 3 of them gave up &amp; became faction-less already. Then we jumped off the train &amp; landed on the building. One person didn't make, but it didn't surprise that an Amity didn't make it. Then I hear Peter who is standing ledge, &amp; all of us came forward. "Listen up, all of you are here because you choose Dauntless, but you have to be prove that you are capable for Dauntless &amp; worthy. You need to jump off this 15 story building &amp; hopefully make it through the tiny hole to land. Now who would like to be first." They all started panic, but I wasn't afraid so I walked forth. When I was on the ledge it was tiny, so I took off my jack &amp; threw it in the hole. Some of the boys made catcalls &amp; my brother punched them as usual. I jumped in the hoel without thinking, &amp; I landed on a net. Then I feel the net being tilted on one side, 7 I see a boy with these green eyes that are bright but yet dark all at once. He helped out, but he said "Did you get pushed?" "No, now let me go.", I replied to him &amp; he did. he just kept looking at me, &amp; then said, "What's your name?" I thought about &amp; Natalie doesn't right anymore. "Jess, it's Jess." "First jumper Jess.", he announced &amp; I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off him. "Welcome to Dauntless.", he told me. After three more people my brother jumped, &amp; then after 30th one jumped. We all had to wait to see what would happened next.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I'm walking behind from one of the instructors which found out his name was Jax. "Listen up, you will be trained to become Dauntless soldiers. Your training will involve to go further in your mental &amp; physical. Follow me &amp; Christina to your dorm.", Jax said strongly that sorta turned me on, I think I'm start to have feelings for him, but I don't know why. No, I can't have feelings for him he is my instructor, &amp; it's too much like my parent's love story. We get to the initiates dorm &amp; I see the old dried blood pool when my mom was my age &amp; her friend Edward got attacked. The transfers gasped &amp; were disgusted by the poor 'decorations', but really it wasn't that bad. "You will be staying here together with the Dauntless born &amp; Transfers, no separate rooms for each you will all stay here. No questions asked.", Jax said strongly, &amp; something tells me I need to be by his side. The boys punched each other in the arm &amp; made catcalls, but one Erudite girl said, "Why should we they might rape us while we sleep. I will not stand by this stupidity." Jax shot a blank at the ceiling, but they all thought it was real which probably was, I'm not sure. "I said no questions asked now shut the hell up Erudite. You aren't in your old faction. Now transfers get change &amp; go to the furnace. Dauntless born follow me to the training arena.", he said strongly &amp; it sorta turns me on. While we are walking I noticed a neck tattoo, but I don't know what it is. He showed us a chalkboard with our names on it, &amp; told us we need to pass the 16th line to get through the first phase of initiation. I practiced my kicking &amp; punching on the censored punching bags, &amp; then Jax came along. "You know you aren't going to win if you keep doing that.", he said. "Really, then how come your hitting on me." "I'm not, but you should breathe through your stomach while you punch &amp; kick. It gives more power.", he replied &amp; I can tell his eyes are looking at me, but also my breast. He put his hands around my stomach &amp; then positioned me where I need to be. "Just keep practicing.", he told me before he left.

...

**(3 days later)**

I get up early then usual, &amp; the tattoo parlor is open. I don't know if I want to see Jax yet or get a tattoo now. I do have strong feelings Jax, but I don't know if I can tell him. I go in the tattoo parlor, &amp; I can see my mom working on someone's arm. She gave me a slight smile, but I can't let her give me a tattoo, because I want to talk to someone about Jax. I see Kelly, Tori's 20 year old daughter, &amp; she I picked a pattern I wanted. She smiled at the design,, &amp; I tell her I wanted writing within the wings. She nodded then I took off my shirt bra &amp; laid on my stomach so she can put the tattoo on my shoulder blades. I ask her what should you do when you have feelings for someone you can't be with &amp; don't know how they feel about you. "Well find out if he does have feelings for you, but follow your heart. Don't hide your emotions.", she replied while she traced the outline of my tattoo. "Well i know that, but I just don't want to be a reincarnation of my parents' love life everything happened like it has with theirs. The Ferris wheel, the year gap, &amp; other things too.", I told her. "OH, well I think you should find out if he has the same feelings for you &amp; you are done. Now go see you boy.", she told me &amp; I got up. my tattoo was angel wings that reached over the edge of my shoulders. Inside each feather like segment said Bravery, Selfless, Honesty, Peace, &amp; Intelligence. Each feather tip had a spiked edge, &amp; I was very proud of it. I go to the training arena, &amp; I see Jax punching the bag hard. "What are you doing here? You are up early.", he said. "I just wanted to talk, about last night." , I replied. He turned his head, &amp; I know why it's about what happened last night. Last night we played Capture the Flag, but he followed up the Ferris Wheel. He was very close to me, &amp; I landed on top of him when I fell back. He touched my hip to keep me steady, &amp; after we found the flag we got down, but I fell through 3 steps. He got down, made the Wheel move, &amp; I kissed him when I got down. I was embarrassed, but later that night he came to the dorm while everyone was asleep &amp; kissed me. I snap out of that memory when he nudged his head towards the Chasm entrance through here. I nodded &amp; then we go through the entrance to talk in the Chasm. When we got there he said, "I do like, maybe even love, but how can I be with you. I'm your instructor, &amp; people will try to kill you because of it. I don't want to hurt you because of how I feel about you." "You think I don't know that. I...love you ok, &amp; I'm worried that I could get you faction-less because of who my parents are. I don't want to lose you over something stupid.", I told him holding his head my hand. "I know, so either we can meet here be ourselves or just pretend nothing happen. I rather go with option A, &amp; I don't care what your dad thinks. You deserve to happy, &amp; not contained &amp; them planning your life.", he said kissing my forehead. "That you are right, but meet me here tonight at 10 if you want to try to make this work.", I told him. "Ok, it's a date then.", he said, but I tried to kiss him, but he put his finger over my lips. "Not yet, I want to feel them later, &amp; you should get going before people realize you are gone.", he said. I sighed &amp; nodded, then left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I show Molly my tattoo, &amp; she seems to like it. Then we head to the training arena &amp; Jax told us yesterday we start we fight each other. I see my name &amp; it's besides Henry's, my ex boyfriend. I walk over the fighting ring &amp; take off my shoes, &amp; Henry is smirking. "You know I will go easy on you if you cry.", he said as he threw a punch. I blocked it &amp; kicked him, but he said I while I was kicking him back, "I'm glad I broke up with you, you are weak &amp; pathetic. You cried when I did brake up with you, &amp; it made me happy that you did." Everyone was shocked at that even Jax, but I need to ignore everyone &amp; just pay attention to Henry. He kicked my stomach that it pushed me to ground hard. I get up slowly, still weak from that strong blow, &amp; say out loud, "You didn't do the brake up I did. You only dated me so your father could get a higher position in Dauntless, &amp; you. You cheated on me, &amp; you cried because I didn't sleep with you." Everyone was shocked at, but before I could block his attack he hit me hard that I fell to the ground &amp; didn't get up. He kept kicking me, &amp; then stepped on my head.

...

I wake feeling a sharp pain on my head, &amp; then I remember what happened. My mom &amp; Molly hugged me I woke up, &amp; it felt weird. "What happened?", I ask them both. They both bit their lips, &amp; my mom answered, "You got a concussion &amp; were asleep for about 4 days. Your father got Henry faction-less, but Peter convinced Evelyn to get him back in. He also talked to your instructor on what happened, so he is ranked on the bottom you are ranked in 20th place &amp; people get cut tomorrow, I'm sorry." "I can make it, mom. Now help me up.", I said. I had my serious face on, &amp; she knew I wasn't joking so did what I asked. I ran for the train because that's where they are at this time. I jump on the train, &amp; Jax caught me because I landed on top of him on accident. People booed &amp; clapped when I was back in Dauntless. WE played another game of Capture the Flag, &amp; my team won. I walked the halls through Dauntless to meet Jax at the Chasm, but someone put a bag over my head. I can hear the Chasm falls, but right there so I'm at the Pit. They took jacket my jacket off, so now all I'm in is a tank top. "Ooo, Jess you sure your 16 your boobs says different.", one of them said, but I can't quiet figure out who said that. I tried to punch them, but I hit my hand against the Pit's rock walls. I had 2 people holding me back, on in front of me touching the top of my breast. The one in front went down my leg, but before he could take off my jeans some one came by. I took the sack off my head, &amp; I grabbed the one in front of me &amp; took mask off, it was Vincent. My friend Vincent tried to rape me, why? "Hey! Get away from her.", I hear the voice &amp; I knew it was Jax. I heard punching &amp; groans in pain, &amp; then Jax carrying me. We get to his apartment, &amp; he set down gently on his couch. Then he left, &amp; I look around the one room apartment with terrace. He came back with a bowl of warm water, rags. &amp; a sponge. He grabbed my hands gently, dabbed them with the sponge, &amp; then wrapped them in rags. I'm not used to being patched up, I usually do it by myself, but I allow it this one time. He also washed some of the blood of my cheek. "You ok now? I could report this if you want me to?", he asked. "No, thanks I'm fine.", I replied to him. I grabbed his hand &amp; took him out by terrace. "But they did touch here &amp; down here.", I say while pointing at my breast &amp; going down my leg. "Did they _touch you?"_, he asked worried. "No, but I could ask something? What is your tattoo, I'll show you mine.", I told him. "You want to see it?", he said &amp; I nodded at his response. He turned around took his shirt off, &amp; I see more ink then skin. His tattoo was of the factions, sort like my dad's but no flames on the side just spiked tips that branched around his ribs. He even had the Abnegation symbol on his shoulder blades, but I'm interrupted by my though when he, "I can't be just one thing. I want to be brave, selfless, honest, kind, &amp; intelligent." "It's amazing.", I said while tracing his tattoo with my fingertips. I take off my shirt &amp; unclasp my bra, but it over so my boobs don't show. "You can turn around.", I told him. I felt his strong fingertips touch each segment of the wings. "Wow, what do the wings symbolize, I know writing, but the wings?", he asked not leaving his fingers away from tattoo. "They symbolize my freedom away from everything else. It makes me feel free, &amp; that I can do anything like that sorta thing.", I said while turning around &amp; clamping my bra back on. "You know there's something that I wanted to do for a while.", he said. "Really, what would that be?", I asked. "This.", he said then kissed me. The kiss felt like no other kiss I felt before, &amp; I can feel his strength going through me. I can feel his hands going my bra, but I pulled away. "Wait, I don't want to take things to quick.", I told him. "I know, I just can't help you are the incredible woman I've ever met.", he said with his arms around my back &amp; waist. "I am not, but can i stay here for the night I don't want to get hunted.", I said. He nodded, &amp; I laid on his bed. He tried to leave, but I grabbed his arm &amp; said, "You sleep by me, I like to feel you next to me." He msiled &amp; then got in with his arm wrapped around my body. I go to sleep peacefully now that he is next to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I wake thinking last was a dream, but it wasn't. Jax isn't next to me like he was last night, but then i see him coming out of the bathroom from his shower just in a pair black jeans. "Morning, sleep well?", he asked &amp; I'm trying to constraint. "Yes, I did, but I think I have to leave. I don't want you to get kicked out for my sake.", I said &amp; he handed me a black t-shirt. "That's probably best. I will see you in the cafeteria then.", he said. I kiss him for bit before I left, &amp; then quietly got in the initiates dorm. They were all asleep, &amp; then I remember it's Visiting Day. I haven't seen my family really, besides when I went to the tattoo parlor, but that was really nothing. I get up everybody else, does, but I grab a bucket that I filled with cold water &amp; ice &amp; pour it over Tobias. "Stop doing that.", he complained. I just shrugged, but Molly said, "Toby she's the alpha twin. You can't compete with her sorry." I laugh at that while Tobias is drying himself. AT breakfast, Henry &amp; Michael shivered when Jax walked, &amp; now I know who else was in on it. Jax sits next to my cousin Donnie, &amp; I guess they are friends. I feel a hand on my shoulder &amp; when I turned around it was Vincent. "Jess, can I..", I interrupted him before he could finish. "Touch me again &amp; your hand will come off. What you did yesterday, just proved you are a coward, &amp; I will never you date you ever.", I said strongly. He started to cry, &amp; then ran away. An hour later, I search for my parents in the main entrance that visitors used along with a couple of others. Then Selene came running towards me with her bright green eyes, &amp; then jumped on me. I didn't know how much I would miss her until i left, but I'm really happy I get to see her. She is 13, but still small while I'm almost tall as my dad. I noticed my parents talking to Tobias, &amp; now he has a neck tattoo, but it's just a Dauntless flame around his neck. "Wow, you gotten stronger, &amp; I like your new tattoo.", my mom said while holding my arms. It doesn't surprise me that my dad said nothing &amp; just faintly smiled, he usually did that. We go down the stairs to get to the Pit, &amp; no one really said word. I heard a scream, &amp; I went down with Tobias &amp; my dad along with me. I saw my uncles Zeke &amp; Uriah pulling a rope that was used to get people out of the Pit just in case they fell in on accident. Then I see a body, Vincent's body being pulled up. My mom just came in with Selene &amp; Andrew. "Who was it?", she asked. "It was one of the initiates Vincent.", I told her nothing more than that. I saw a Candor couple nearby watching this, &amp; Zeke announced dead. Everyone that wasn't Dauntless gasped &amp; cried or whatever. "Everyone calm down. Yes this is tragic, &amp; I promise we will find out how this happened. Let's just stay calm, &amp; deal with it there's nothing we can do.", my dad said trying to be nice. He is only nice to his family other than that not really. "Easy for you to say you...ass. Your children are still alive.", the Candor woman said &amp; I guess it was Vincent's mother. "How dare you insult my family. Stop over reacting about it. There is nothing you can do about it.", my mom said in her instructor voice that I knew very well. The rest of day was just plain.

...

I went to bed early that night, &amp; I felt responsible for that. I can't sleep, so go out the dorm &amp; go to Jax's place. When I looked at the clock before i left it was 11:07 P.M., so he should be up or sleep. When I walked in there he got up, &amp; I feel bad I woke him up. "C'mere.", he said sluggishly. I get on his lap, &amp; realize that I'm just in my t-shirt that barely covers my butt. I kiss him passionately, &amp; I can feel his hands sliding the t-shirt off slowly. Part of me wants to pull it down, but the other part of me wants to do this with him &amp; be a part of him. I get to his pants take them off, he moaned a little &amp; I barely touched him. I did get most of his boxers off, but he flipped us over before I could do more. He kisses my neck over &amp; over again, &amp; he moans as I do too. "Jax, can you please touch me like really touch me. I'm ready for it, if you are.", I told him keeping his head just above my breast while he is kissing them. "MMhhmm, sure but just tell me if it's too much for you.", he told me while slightly moaning. "Do what you want to me, Jax. I can handle whatever you do.", I told him &amp; then he kissed me. I feel him put 3 fingers in me &amp; moved them up &amp; down &amp; back forth different speeds, I moan at him to go faster. He takes his fingers out then I him kissing my cult with his tongue in me. "Jax... please just go in me I want to feel you in me.", I moaned at him. He gave me that worried look, but I wrap my legs around his waist telling him I'm ok with this if you are. He goes in me slow but then goes faster &amp; harder, "Jax..faster, harder please.", I moaned at him. He did go faster &amp; harder &amp; I can feel my walls closing around him &amp; something turning in my stomach. "Jess, your so tight, &amp; your best I've ever had.", he moaned holding my knees while he was going in me. I keep kissing his neck so I don't moan so loud, &amp; arch my back when I felt something coming. I crummed for the first time over him, &amp; I feel him coming to, &amp; he did while in me. He collapsed next to me, &amp; our breaths were so heavy from that. I cover my breast with the sheet that got crum over it, but I didn't care. "That was intense.", I said. "No kidding. I'm glad you were the first, &amp; not some girl that Donnie hooked me up with. ", he said &amp; I just gave him a weird look. "I take it you didn't you have any girlfriends before me.", I asked. He nodded his head no &amp; said, "Couldn't really find someone that got my attention. You just did caught mine, &amp; I fell for you." I blushed at that &amp; laid my head &amp; most of my body on top of him. I go to sleep, &amp; his arm is around me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I wake up feeling the sun warm up my face. At first I thought last night was a dream, but it wasn't. I saw Jax sleeping next to me with his arm wrapped around my naked body. He kisses me lightly probably thinking I'm still asleep or a dream. "Morning handsome.", I said getting on him. "Morning beautiful. Someone wants another go I take it?", he said kissing me. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Then again I am kinda sore from last night, so maybe if your good you will get treat tonight.", I said winking at him. He smiled at that, &amp; kissed me. ''You know you haven't told me where you came from or about your life before Dauntless. I would like to know more about you. You know me &amp; where I came from so tell me.", I tell him while putting my head on top of his chest. "Well since you are special to me I'll tell you. I wasn't born in a faction, but my parents were from Abnegation. We never did stay in one place like most of the faction-less, we just kept moving around the city. When I was 6, my parents didn't come back to where they told me to meet them in case they didn't come when they said they were. I never saw them again, &amp; I lived most of life on the streets. Then Evelyn found me &amp; gave me a home in one of her faction-less homes. When I turned 16, she put me as a Dauntless born so I could chose what faction to live. I chose Dauntless because I thought maybe I could find my parents that way, but now I just accepted the fact that they were gone. I never did like to get involved with people because I was thought they would leave when I gave in. I did like you when you jumped, but I was afraid that you would leave me like everybody else. I do love you, Na..Jess.", he said &amp; I felt sorry for him. "Jax I'm not going to leave you, &amp; you can call me Natalie when we are alone.", I told him kissing him. I know we won't train today, because Vincent's funeral, but I have to leave. We still don't want people to know about us just yet, because I'm still going through initiation. ''I have to go sadly. I don't want to, but I have a feeling someone will find my bed empty if I don't go back.", I said while getting up with the sheet covering my body. "I understand, but I can't wait till initiation is over so I can show people that are with me.", he said a wink. I get dressed, &amp; my head is full of things thinking of stuff over &amp; over again about everything. Vincent, Jax, my abduction, &amp; everything else is bothering me. I leave Jax's apartment only I don't go back to the dorm, but just wander the halls. I can't stop thinking about Jax &amp; everything else that has happened. I head to the fear simulation sector to go through my fear landscape for the 1st time. We are going to start fear simulation in about 3 days from now, &amp; I know I will be going through it. I really need to clear my head from everything, &amp; maybe this will help. I go in one of the rooms, &amp; set everything up. I knew how to set this up, thanks to my parents bringing me in here when no one could watch me. I lock the door, set the monitor up, get the serum in the injector, sit in a chair, inject the serum in my neck, &amp; then go to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I wake up being inside a metal box that was really close to me. This is my childhood fear, &amp; it's hard for me to conquer it. It kept getting closer to me, but I knew I had to calm my heart rate down. I managed to, but now I'm in Jax's room &amp; he is walking towards me. I don't really understand why I am here, but I have to find out. "Hey, beautiful.", he said kissing me &amp; then pulling down the zipper of my jacket. Now I understand what I'm afraid of, being with him. He pushed us on the bed kissing my neck, &amp; I have to realize this isn't my Jax. "No, you aren't real &amp; I'm not going to have sex with you.", I told him then he disappeared. Now, I'm in the Dauntless private execution room, &amp; there is a girl around my age. I know have to kill, but I don't want to murder someone that is innocent. "Please don't kill me. I'm innocent I tell you.", she begged with tears in her eyes. I mouthed I'm sorry &amp; looked away while I shot her. Now, I'm in the Dauntless public execution &amp; I'm tied to pole with rope that I can't get out of. I see my family standing by all tied up, &amp; Jax bleeding next to me tied with chains. "Jax! Wake up, please be alive.", I said. He didn't move &amp; i think he is dying, &amp; I start to cry. Johnathan comes out, &amp; the sight of him makes me sick. "Natalie 'Jess' Tris Eaton, you have been charged against these crimes: murder of an innocent, murder of a Dauntless soldier, rape, abuse, child abuse, bribery, stealing, ect. You will be shot on sight. Ready, aim, fire!" I sorta woke up in the room I was in before, but now my dad &amp; Jax are helping out &amp; carrying me out of there. Now I regret going in there without any training.

...

I wake up in the infirmary room, &amp; I faintly see my dad arguing with Jax &amp; then pushed him out the door. "What was that for?", I ask &amp; he just looked at me with those dark blue eyes of his. "When did you start dating him. He is a bad influence on you, &amp; he is older than you.", he yelled at me. "Why should his age matter he is the same age as you when you dated mom? Now tell me what did you do.", I said right back at him. I wasn't afraid of my father because I knew how he works &amp; what got him the most. "It doesn't matter then things were different. You are too young to date, &amp; fine I'll tell so I can spare you time. I made him faction-less after I found out he killed Vincent, &amp; I saw what he did in your simulation.", he told me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST MADE HIM FACTION-LESS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN MY FEAR SIMULATION WHERE SOMETHING COULD MEAN NOTHING!", I yelled at him. "Listen to me I am your father, &amp; I know that you need to be watched.", he said before he left &amp; locked me in the infirmary room. 2 Dauntless guards kept watch, &amp; I need to get so I can go with Jax. The guards left after a girl was running around topless, thank God for perverts. I leave without a trace, &amp; I see my mom walking near. Does she know about what is going on? "Hey, mom do you know where Jax is?", I asked. "As far as I know he is leaving &amp; being faction-less. He is a bad influence &amp; we don't know him, Natalie.", she said &amp; it surprised me. I left before she could put her hand on my shoulder &amp; ran towards Jax's apartment. When I get there I saw him packing being pissed off at my dad most likely. "Hey, what are you doing?", I said &amp; I already knew. "How did you get in here, &amp; I thought I wouldn't see again.", he said kissing me. "Tell me what did my dad say to you besides pack up &amp; get the hell out of here.", I said kissing him back. "When we found you &amp; he saw me on top of you in your fear-landscape, &amp; he was pissed. He accused me of killing Vincent when I didn't, &amp; later found out you &amp; me were together in an intimate way last night. Then he gave me choice leave Dauntless or let you be faction-less. I don't blame you for what you did, but why did you do it?", he said trying not to act terrified. "I did it because well I don't know why myself to be honest, &amp; I'm sorry I did this. I never wanted to hurt you or get this to happen to you. I'm coming with you.", I told him while I grabbed a bag. "Natalie, I don't want you to leave your family just because of me. I can handle myself ok. You deserve to be with your family.", he said while I was packing. "I don't care Jax. They lied to me, what family lies to you, I knwo that they aren't suppose to. Jax you are my family &amp; I'm yours.", I told him. "Fine, but we have to leave like now. Where shoudl we go?", he said while packing the last thing. "Abnegation, it's abandoned." We left &amp; got on his motorcycle &amp; rode to get to Abnegation.


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously: Jess &amp; Jax leave the city.**

**Chapter 35**

I can feel the wind going through my hair &amp; my face, &amp; I feel like the wind. We get to the old Abnegation sector, &amp; everything was abandoned. I found house that had furniture in it still, &amp; I told Jax to pull over there in the garage. He did while I unpacked some things we got. I did get some of the supper that Dauntless would be serving, &amp; now I don't know what we will do now. I do get rid of most of the dust that was on the furniture that we would be using, &amp; at the end of it I was coughing my head off. Jax comes in &amp; sees me coughing, but I told him I'm fine. I put some new blankets over the old one on the mattress, &amp; Jax called me over. When I walked in I found the supper at Dauntless all set up nicely. It wasn't bad for just burgers fries, but somehow he made it a fancy dinner. I did steal some food in kitchen that we could use over time that was useful, but tomorrow we do have to go to the faction-less to get more 'storage food'. After we ate I changed into a simple night gown that was grey with black lace, &amp; Jax seemed to like it. I got on his lap, &amp; took off his shirt &amp; kissed his naked chest. "I take it I've been good.", he said trying not to moan. "Yes, you have, but are you going to be good during this.", I said while taking the nightgown off, "I'll try to be.", he said flipping us over &amp; I take his pants off. He kisses my neck while going in me hard, &amp; we both moan at his pace. I wrap my legs around him, but flip us over so I'm on top of him &amp; we are still connected. I go down his leg, &amp; put him inside my mouth &amp; move my tongue around it vigorously. "Jess, what are you trying to do torture me?", he said &amp; I look at him &amp; I'm giving him this pain of pleasure. I continued this until i felt him building up, &amp; then got him went hard &amp; fast. He flipped us over then went the same pace as I did only harder &amp; faster. WE stopped after we crummed, &amp; then went to sleep.

...

**(3 months later)**

I heard the Erudite radio go off, which usually stays silent. I get out off bed quietly so I don't wake Jax up. The house is furnished now the way we like it, &amp; we basically live here now. I wish my parents stopped spreading lies about how Jax kidnapped me. I know they want people to know that, since they don't want them to know that their eldest daughter left her family in disgrace because of lies of the parents. Erudite sent out a new serum called Bliss, said to relieve one's sorrows to make you happy. Then I hear the Erudite say, "It's time." Time for what though?, I thought. I wake Jax up now, &amp; told him what I heard &amp; he got up &amp; changed quickly. I did the same, &amp; then we hopped on his motorcycle to warn my dad. I wasn't comfortable about seeing him, but I need to warn him about the Erudite. We get to Dauntless HQ, &amp; soldiers held their guns at us of course. "Remove your helmets &amp; state your business.", one of them commanded &amp; we did. "We came here to warn Four about the Erudite, I am his daughter &amp; I have the right. But he stays with me or do I have to tell my father that you didn't bring his daughter back to him.", I said. They took us inside &amp; everyone was surprised to see me &amp; Jax. We went inside my dad's office, &amp; my mother was next to him, but he seemed different. "I'm not here to return, I cam to warn you about the Erudite. I hear on their faction radio that they are plotting on something, but I don't know what yet.", I warned him. My mother looked at my dad, but he just said, "Why should I believe you? You left your family, &amp; now you are here asking for me to believe you. I tested their new serum myself, if that is what you mean, &amp; it's fine." "You know the Erudite don't do something nice unless they want something or need something. I thought you were smarter than that. I left because I needed to be free, you just held me back.", I told him. He just stood there, &amp; neither of my parents said a word. "Don't blame me if the Erudite comes knocking at your doors, I did warn you.", I said while taking me Jax out. "Are you ok?", he asked. I nodded my headed yes. I know he worries about. Because he always thinks he is going wake up without me being next to him, but I'm not. He has told me his 4 fears: claustrophobia, murder of an innocent, his parents disappearance, &amp; me being killed. We leave &amp; I remind him that I'm not going anywhere without him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 (1 week later)**

Me &amp; Jax are eating, but I hear the Erudite radio go off saying, **Start the simulation. **We get up, grab our,guns &amp; head to the Dauntless. I don't know what to expect now that the simulation has started. Maybe that's why he acted weird, because he had Bliss in him. We are stopped by soldiers, &amp; say, "I am Natalie Eaton, &amp; I want see Four." They grabbed me &amp; Jax hard, &amp; I knew wasn't going to be good. They took us inside, but me &amp; Jax couldn't stand them touching us. I punch the guard that held me captive so did Jax, but we got tazzed by an Erudite. Before I passed out, they took Jax away from me &amp; I wanted to kill that Erudite, but someone beat me to it, my mom. She wasn't under the simulation, thank God, but not I can't deal with it now. "Oh, Jess come on stand up.", she said as she helped lift me up, &amp; now I'm fully awake again. "Mom, what is going on?", I ask seeing she knows. "Not now, Natalie we need to meet your aunts &amp; uncle Caleb at the safe house. I will explain everything when we get there.", she said as she pulled me back in the hallway. She looked beautiful with her hair down &amp; her green eyes saying leadership, even though she says she isn't when she is. We get out of the compound, through the city, &amp; 2 miles away fro the safe house. I know that I can't let my mom die for me, like my grandmother did for her. She doesn't deserve to die not now, not ever, so I will take my life for here if it's necessary. I see a truck with guns loaded &amp; both me &amp; her start shooting. I did get shot, but only in shoulder, &amp; then we walk to the safe house. She knocked 6 times in 4 different patterns, &amp; we went in. I saw my uncle Caleb, Molly, Christina, Abby, &amp; a couple of other people from different factions. I don't really trust Caleb, but he is loyal to my family now so I just keep an eye on him. The adults make a plan while me &amp; Molly feed the people in the safe house. I am worried about Jax, since he is Divergent, &amp; then I hear my mom calling on me. "Jess, we came up with a plan, &amp; do you want to come. It will be dangerous, &amp; I can't guarantee that we will make it alive.", she said pulling me close to her that I can feel her wedding band. "I want to come mom, I don't want you going in without me.", I told her. "Ok, Molly &amp; Abby will watch the other people while we go in with your uncle to get the simulation out &amp; delete the serum &amp; simulation. While we get your father out of there &amp; Jax. I do like the fact that you found him, he is good person for you.", she said kissing my forehead. I smiled then we make our way through Dauntless, we did shoot about 45 people. We entered Dauntless through the initiation path where we jump off the building through the hole, &amp; sneaked through there. All I can think about is why the Erudite is doing this, &amp; why now that I left. Of course my father will be weak because I left &amp; abandoned our family. They used his emotions &amp; personal life against him, &amp; everyone so it was easy for them. I have to hope that i can get through him or my mom can at least her. Caleb told us where the Erudite are hiding the simulation, the control room, &amp; we go. We shot all 3 soldiers keeping watch, but we got captured &amp; dragged inside. When we first got in there, I saw Jax being in a chair sorta chained &amp; being continue to be inject through tubes in his arms. Then I see my dad next to the Erudite representative, Nita &amp; my mom's face turned to her really pissed off face. I noticed my dad's wedding band is off &amp; he never takes off, so he doesn't know what is going on. "Hello, Tris.", Nita said with a sinister grin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously: The city is put under simulation.**

**Chapter 37**

"Why are you doing this Nita? You are stupid if you think I'm not going fight for this city.", my mom said very strongly &amp; looking at my dad who is like a stone now. "Isn't officious since you first met me. I want you to feel pain, &amp; your little brat too. And Tris, your husband or should I say MY husband is very good in bed.", she kissing my dad, &amp; made me sick &amp; my mom really pissed. "Why do you have to put the whole city in simulation &amp; Dauntless attacking people?", I asked for mom's defense. "Because they rely on her. I did this when you left since, it made Tobias vulnerable for anything to relieve the pain. So really YOU did this, &amp; caused many deaths.", she said with a grin. "Why do you need him?", i said pointing at Jax. "Because he has a different source of Divergence, all factions in one Divergent source, incredible. He was the key thanks to his parents lost, that my men killed on that night so we could use him.", she said. "So you did all this for what to get Four as your little sex toy.", Christina said. Nita just gave us a look, &amp; then slapped my mom that she feel to the ground. I can tell she is weak from everything that Nita told, &amp; then my dad takes her away &amp; I try to grab his arm. He flipped me over &amp; I hit the ground almost asleep, "Please... dad listen to me." He didn't, &amp; just grabbed Chris, Caleb, &amp; my mom by their collars &amp; left me alone with Jax. The chains went away, &amp; he woke up, but attacked me. "I will not fight you, Jax. Please see me, fight it.", I said with tears in my eyes from each punch he gave at me. He grabbed his gun &amp; pointed it at me without looking at me. I flipped the gun over so I have it against my head, "Do you see me now, Jax. Please see me it's me, Jess. It's me.", I said with tears in my eyes holding his face in my hands. His eyes were filled with life again &amp; said, "Jess...are you real." "Yes, I am now come on we don't have much time left.", I said kissing him &amp; helping him up. We shoot some people while we walk inside where they are doing the simulation, &amp; i see my dad taking blood out of my mom. He hasn't snapped out of it yet, &amp; I don't know why he hasn't? I see Nita trying to hurry it up, but she can't. "Turn it off.", I said strongly with my gun pointing at her head. "I have my beliefs you have yours, &amp; I will die before I can &amp; you don't know how to turn it off.", she said. "Your right I don't, but you do.", I said &amp; I injected her with the serum she made. "Now turn off the simulation &amp; destroy the serum &amp; simulation everything the Erudite had planned.", I commanded. She nodded &amp; did what I asked before anymore Dauntless killed more people. Jax cuffed her, &amp; set Caleb &amp; Christina free. My mother got up, &amp; my dad just looked at her &amp; mumbled something only she could hear. I can tell he was awake, but yet he tried to fight it &amp; now he feels like he regrets it &amp; betrayed my mom. I know they love each more than anything else, &amp; they would die if the other one did. We arrested Nita, &amp; then she will be executed for her crimes tomorrow or whenever. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: epilogue**

**_The city went back as it was in the start with 5 factions, a new replacement of Abnegation. The faction was called Allegaint, was a combination of Abnegation &amp; Dauntless. Jess &amp; Jax led this faction with their 3 children. Tobias &amp; Tris had 2 more kids later on, &amp; still maintained Dauntless authority as leaders. Everyone did find happiness or were in their place in their life. Nita was executed the next day for all her crimes. Tris &amp; Tobias died of old age, when they were 76 &amp; 78\. Each of their kids brought true peace &amp; equality to the city as in their honor._**


End file.
